My beautiful splendor: Angel Kiss
by Mina Arwen Cullen
Summary: Su error fue amarme mas que a Dios, su pecado el salvarme; su castigo, la ira del cielo. Ha caído como un traidor por mi. Ahora estamos solos y malditos... creí saber quien era yo, pero nunca imagine lo que viviríamos a causa de mi existencia. Quieren llevarme al infierno, pues les deseo suerte.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

"_Amarais a Dios sobre todas las cosas, como él os ha _

_Amado, Respetareis las leyes divinas, tanto como a vosotros _

_Mismos, valorareis vuestro lugar y respetareis vuestra _

_Naturaleza, y ante todo jamás has de cuestionar el curso de _

_Las cosas, ni desobedecer la voluntad del cielo, porque _

_Arderéis al igual que los que han desagradecido la gracia de _

_Dios."_

**Prefacio.**

Hay un juramento que todos los seres deben hacer, uno más allá de cualquier entendimiento, uno por el que incluso los más valientes temblarían, uno que ningún ser celeste debe desobedecer, con un significado tan inmenso, que él que lo rompa, tendrá como castigo, la ira del cielo y la asistencia del infierno. Si un ser sagrado lo deshace, será condenado. Se convertirá en un caído, en un ente atrapado por la eternidad, este juramento designado a aquellos con el conocimiento de todo lo que existe, fue roto, por un Ángel, uno que decidió por cuenta propia, caer y ser expulsado del lado de Dios, por mí, por salvarme, por amarme y por ser mi guardián.

Desde que tuve uso de razón, e incluso antes de ello, vi cosas que nadie más lograba ver, que nadie debía ver, cosas que además de causar repulsión, causaban miedo, a muy temprana edad supe que no era algo bueno, sino todo lo contrario… lo que yo veía, era maligno y alejado de cualquier rastro de luz o humanidad

Lo que más odie de mi vida fue el hecho de que siempre, me han tildado de "condenada" "odiada e indigna del paraíso" y muchos otros alias peores, no comprendí nada de eso, sino hasta cuando lo conocí a él y supe lo que había hecho, entonces, les di la razón, fui quién hizo pecar a un Ángel, fui quién condeno a un hijo de Dios y yo, fui el fruto de otro pecado aún más poderoso. Y siempre, aunque me doliera, hubo algo oscuro en mí, algo que solo pudo ser liberado con él.

Puede que no lo crean, puede que se burlen, pero, el infierno existe, a mí me alcanzo y cuando estuve a punto de perderme en él, mi Ángel me salvo, anteponiendo su amor antes que el mismo cielo, sumergiéndonos a ambos en la peor de las guerras

¿Cómo puedes salvarte de la ira divina y la demoniaca? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien maldito? ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir sin la gracia de Dios? ¿Cómo lograr enamorarte de alguien que ni siquiera es humano?

Él amor no te salvara ni del hambre, ni de la sed, ni de los filosos cuchillos infernales, pero si será una razón suficiente para luchar y sobrevivir porque el amor todo lo puede y todo lo soporta, incluso el mismo destierro del paraíso.

**No espero que lo comprendan del todo, pero, si se les ocurre continuar leyendo, irán comprendiendo la cosa. Para quienes estén interesados, nos veremos el próximo capítulo **** ¡por favor mente abierta!**

**Gracias por leer mi locura.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Descenso

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 1: Descenso. **

No recuerdo nada.

Abro los ojos ante el impacto de mis últimos recuerdos, mis pesadillas son reales, estoy en peligro, el infierno es real

Siento un fuerte hedor a azufre, a tierra y a mortecino.

Me muevo. Siento el dolor de mis heridas, mi pobre cuerpo está magullado

Parpadeo temblando ante la escena de la que soy participe, tomo la fuerza necesaria para mirar a mí alrededor

Estoy en un lugar deteriorado, todo está oscuro, iluminado gracias a las antorchas que están a mi alrededor, yo estoy encadenada de extremidades a una mesa redonda, en donde hay algunas velas encendidas

Me sobresalto, comienzo a forcejar para soltarme de las cadenas, estoy sudando, de miedo, solo llevo un pedazo de seda blanca tapando mi cuerpo desnudo ¡¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO?! ¡DIOS MÍO!

Tengo que huir antes de que vuelvan a aparecer, de repente, siento un dolor punzante en mi garganta, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!

Usualmente aparecería alguna alma en pena para intentar hablarme, pero aquí no… este lugar tiene algo malo, maligno

Por más miedo que tengo no grito, porque cuando grito, ellos aparecen y eso no es bueno

Rezo al cielo, para que me ayude, lo necesito a él, para que me salve

Muerdo mi labio, perdiendo el control, dejándome invadir por mi miedo y mi desesperación

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta cuando intentó en vano soltarme de las cadenas, causando que estas llenen el lugar con el sonido de su choque con la mesa

No puedo hacer nada, siento un frio que invade mi columna vertebral, un estremecimiento que solo sucede cuando algo oscuro va a aparecérseme

Y escucho murmullos, en otra lengua, que proceden de la oscuridad, me percato de formas que van tomando diferentes posiciones, gruñidos y ruidos extraños le siguen

Y los veo

En torno a mí, veo a personas, con capuchas negras, arrodillándose en el suelo, sin siquiera mirarme, comienzan a susurrar palabras que no logro comprender, logro verle el rostro a uno de ellos… su rostro no es humano, sus facciones podrían llegar a ser incluso las de una rata, no son humanos… no son humanos y parecen una mezcla entre animales y personas

Se forma un nudo en mi estómago, me maldigo mi propia existencia, me odio por lo que sea que soy yo, porque estoy en esta situación, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Miro al techo, sin saber qué hacer, y pido ayuda, de los seres que están allá arriba, le pido a Dios con todas mis fuerzas

Cuando veo que todos se forman y oran según creo yo, escucho, pasos tranquilos, eso me hace temblar

Mis sentidos me advierten que estoy en peligro inminente y es verdad

Cuando logro ver el rostro del hombre que se para frente a mí, me siento desfallecer, quiero morir

Es Paul, mi compañero de clases, el chico nuevo del instituto, el loco que podía ver al demonio que me atormentaba, el monstruo que me siguió hasta mi casa y me rapto de forma violenta

Comienza a hablar en un lenguaje extraño, podía decir que incluso muerto

Mis ojos están asustados observando como saca un extraño cuchillo, de simetría extraña

-Paul-susurro con la voz rota, sus ojos son blancos, me mira y lo siguiente que escucho son sus carcajadas

-shhh-me calla acariciando mi rostro-no hables pequeña, pronto vas a ser como yo-alejo mi rostro lo mejor que puedo

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-grito, su tacto me asquea, escucho su risa

"Isabella"-escucho la voz del espectro que me acosaba y asustaba desde que era pequeña

Veo como camina como un animal de cuatro patas, acercándose a mí, sus cabellos sucios dejan una línea negra en el suelo y su lengua se mueve de forma retorcida, es más grande de lo normal

Llega hasta mí y de un salto se posiciona encima de mí, no sé qué hacer

Comienza a hablarme, no entiendo nada. No puedo respirar bien, solo lloriqueo, esperando mi muerte

"nos perteneces"-me dice sin mover los labios, su rostro esta sobre el mío, puedo ver su iris incoloro, sus facciones muertas, sus dientes podridos y sus labios negros

Su aliento llega a marearme, yo gimoteo, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué me querían a mí?

De un salto se aleja de mí y se acerca a Paul, que coloca una copa en la mesa, preparando su ceremonia

Toma el cuchillo y lo acerca hasta sus brazos, me mira cuando se corta profundamente la carne, la sangre salpica todo el lugar, incluyéndome, no puedo dejar de mirar eso, resulta asqueroso, deplorable, gimo cuando pone su sangre en la copa. Agradezco mucho el que yo no sea débil ante la sangre, pero, aun así, estoy mareada

Paul, toma con su mano la sangre que sale de su otro brazo y comienza a pasármela por todo el cuerpo… tocándome

Grito, intentando evitarlo, gimo aterrada, no puedo más, no quiero soportar esto

Mientras lo hace, susurra algo que no comprendo, una especie de oración

En lugar de quedarme callada, vocifero groserías y maldiciones, le grito, lo maldigo. Solo se ríe de mí, cuando por fin termina, yo ya estoy afónica de tanto gritar y mis ojos me palpitan al igual que mi dolorida cabeza

Dios, no más

El monstruo que tengo al frente, toma la copa que tiene su sangre, toma el cuchillo con la otra mano y me corta la carne del brazo, una línea fina de sangre sale de mi blanca piel, grito, removiéndome con desesperación

Las lágrimas y el sudor llenan mi cuerpo, no sé qué hacer

Toma con el filo del cuchillo mi sangre y la mezcla en la copa

Gimo

Vuelve a hablar más alto, sus palabras son extrañas, el resto le responde con el mismo lenguaje, yo solo puedo ser una espectadora de esta locura, no sé cómo reaccionar

Me toma la cabeza, yo intento morderlo, me golpea como nunca nadie lo había hecho, su fuerza es inhóspita

Todo se vuelve negro solo por un instante, cuando despierto tengo la boca seca y estoy a punto de desfallecer

¿Por qué no ha muerto? Prácticamente se está desangrando, en cambio yo, estoy a punto de desmayarme… de nuevo

Escucho su condenada voz, repitiendo algo sin cesar, lo más frustrante es eso, no entender lo que habla

Toma mi cabeza, ya no tengo fuerzas ni para gritar

Siento algo frio en mis labios, abro los ojos… ¡ES LA COPA!

Muevo mi cabeza, su fuerza inhumana me lo evita, siento el líquido en mis labios, me remuevo causando que la sangre se derrame sobre mi rostro, comienzo a toser

El líquido viscoso entra por mi nariz, salpica mis ojos y entra por mi boca, lo escupo en el rostro de Paul, pero una parte de la sangre se ha colado por mi garganta, he bebido un poco

Quiero vomitar, pero no hay nada en mi estómago que pueda devolver, aunque quiera no logro hacerlo

Es un ritual, lo entiendo, sé que ya casi va a terminar

Me desplomo en la mesa, rendida. Pronto terminara

Mi rostro está a un lado de la mesa, Paul lo toma y acerca su cabeza a la mía

-no te sientas mal…-susurra, su voz es diferente-estás maldita, naciste para nosotros. Tú perteneces al infierno-cierro los ojos, en estado de estupor-pequeña, pronto serás como nosotros-intento negar, pero no tengo fuerzas. Suspiro aplacando mi alma, lista para lo que sigue

De repente siento un soplo fresco que atraviesa todo mi cuerpo, que me alivia el dolor y la tensión, que me revive. Abro los ojos, sintiéndome más fuerte

"resiste"-escucho su voz… ¡ESTA AQUI! Miro a mi alrededor, pero no lo veo, solo a todos esos individuos, orando en el suelo y moviéndose de forma extraña

No puedo evitar sonreír, hay esperanza

Paul me observa furioso

-¿Por qué esa asquerosa expresión?-me río, causando una tensión casi asesina

Lo miro, intentando ocultar todo mi miedo, todo mi temor, mostrándome tenaz y segura

-porque… está aquí-susurro, él me observa atónito, junto con el espectro

El techo se rompe, lo siguiente que siento es el sonido de la madera haciéndose añicos, los escombros caen sobre mí. Me desoriento y toso, algunas astillas cayeron sobre mi cuerpo

Paul ya no está a mi lado, pero hay alguien encima de mí, abro los ojos, irritados por el polvo

Hay una gran luz, proviene de aquel cuerpo… veo sus alas, pero tanta luz no me permite ver bien

Siento un alivio instantáneo

"está aquí"-pienso casi triunfante, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse

Lo siguiente que siento son las cadenas rompiéndose, liberándome, mi ángel, me toma con su brazo, rodeando mi cintura, con fuerza

¡ME ESTA TOCANDO! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

No importa, solo me dejo llevar

Toma mi cuerpo inmóvil y lo levanta, siento el movimiento de sus alas, también los gruñidos y gritos a nuestro alrededor, junto con la seda deslizándose por mi cuerpo, dejándome expuesta. Yo solo me dejo llevar

Entreabro los ojos, con la poca fuerza que me queda me inclino bruscamente hacia adelante abriendo mis brazos y aferrándome a su torso, gimo ante el impacto tan brusco. Resulta glorioso y también doloroso, es tan cálido

"aquí estoy"-escucho su voz, pero no en mi cabeza, sino saliendo de su boca-"no te duermas"-me pide

Miro espantada como todos los seres que estaban orando, comienzan a transformarse en monstruos, literal… eran demonios, sus cuerpos son una mezcla entre partes de animales y muertos

No siento miedo, porque él está conmigo. Nos levanta del suelo, siento el aletear de sus alas

Todo es confuso pero me percato de cuando comienzan a lanzarse sobre nosotros y él los asesina con una gran espada que tiene en la mano que no me sostiene, pero aun así mientras se mueve lleno de gracia, continua sosteniéndome, estrechándome a él, protegiéndome en sus brazos

Sigo abrazándolo, pero escucho el grito de Paul, diciendo una frase que tiene poder sobre mí

Algo en mi interior hace clic, me ahogo, de repente no puedo respirar, gimo, me retuerzo entre sus brazos, veo sus ojos dorados y glaciales, está espantado por lo que me sucede

-Isabella…-susurra ido, siento el suelo en mi espalda, no puedo moverme, me estoy ahogando, mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo, algo me pasa. Estoy convulsionando. Edward me ha dejado en el suelo, sé que está espantado al igual que yo

No puedo ver nada… y Kaput. Mi corazón se detiene

No siento más dolor, no siento más sufrimiento ni tensión, sino tranquilidad, pero de otra manera, me siento liviana y muy bien

Siento como si pudiera levantarme, lo hago, estoy vestida de blanco, me paro confundida, observando como un hombre alado y vestido solo por un manto lleno de luz en su cadera y muslos, lucha contra un ejército de monstruos retorcidos y oscuros sacados de una película de terror, uno de ellos es más grande que el resto, incluso más que Edward

¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

Miro el suelo… y allí está mi cuerpo… muerto, sin vida, desnudo, lleno de sangre, herido y sucio. En mi rostro no hay vida alguna, está completamente distante, está completamente muerto

Grito aterrada, cuando lo hago, veo a un demonio, sus largas extremidades, su piel pútrida y café me aterran, es el más grande de todos. Este me mira al igual que el hombre alado quién Luce desconcertado, absorto, impotente y lleno de temor, haber gritado hizo que todos centraran su atención en mi

¡¿QUÉ ME HA PASADO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ PUEDO VER MI CUERPO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY FUERA DE ÉL?!

Estoy al otro extremo del recinto, todos los demonios están del otro lado, cuando me ven, todos se lanzan sobre mí

Lo veo en cámara lenta, todos corriendo hacia mí, desesperados por ser los primeros en llegar, pero Edward… tiene alas, su rostro contraído me observa cuando sale corriendo y se eleva con rapidez, dejando al resto atrás, yo me giro, y acurruco dándoles la espalda, el demonio más grande también es rápido

Cierro los ojos, temblando

Siento como algo me toma con fuerza, y me eleva, lo miro, es él, pero El demonio me toma el tobillo cuando intentamos huir, nos lanza al suelo, Edward cae debajo de mi para protegerme, cuando sucede me abraza, nos lleva hasta mi cuerpo muerto con ayuda de sus alas, cuando lo hace me suelta bruscamente y me empuja sobre él

Grito, perdiéndome en sus ojos cuando siento que me hundo en mi cuerpo muerto, lo último que veo es su rostro, lleno de desesperación, el dolor que experimento no tiene nombre, es como si cada poro se cociera al cadáver

Y abro los ojos levantándome de un salto, en busca de aire, sintiendo como mi corazón se mueve de un solo brinco, para resonar sin cesar en mi pecho

Estoy de nuevo desnuda y llena de sangre… ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?

Estoy fría… no puede ser… acaso yo… incluso vuelvo a sentir el dolor de mi carne lastimada y herida

El hombre alado ataca al demonio más grande, comienzan a luchar, intento caminar, pero no puedo

"Hola"-escucho el gruñido del espectro de la niña, este está frente a mí y se lanza sobre mi cuerpo, pero mi ángel la detiene tomándola del cabello y lanzándola contra el demonio, con rapidez, se bota encima de ambos y los apuñala, todos los demonios gritan

Yo vuelvo a caer sobre el suelo, miro como todos los demonios intentan atacarme en vano, unos comienzan a desaparecer, pulverizándose y otros comienzan a arder en llamas, sus sobras caen en el suelo, pero ya no siento nada nuevo

La adrenalina acaba conmigo, vuelvo a sentirme ida y observo todo, lejana. Veo como Edward, termina de eliminar al último que quedaba, me observa, imponente, comienza a caminar hacia mí, la luz no me permite verlo bien, su porte es impecable

Logro sentirme mejor. Todo ha terminado

Respiro por mi boca, no lo puedo creer, está conmigo, es real, va a hablarme, mi ángel guardián, es real… es real, todo ha terminado… todo ha terminado, me salvo, estoy a salvo, estoy aún con vida

Intento sonreír, él me devuelve la sonrisa, cuando llega hasta mí, extiende la mano, yo voy a darle la mía, él frunce el ceño, mirándome, luego su expresión se vuelve llena de terror y consternación, intenta tomar mi mano, pero no puede, como si una barrera se lo impidiera

Y escucho murmullos, tan hermosos como escalofriantes, él me mira, como si los comprendiera, su expresión es confusa y espantada

Sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo y una fuerza invisible lo empuja hacia arriba, mueve sus alas, intentando evitarlo, pero no lo logra, de manera brusca se aleja de mí contra su voluntad

Nos miramos por última vez, en el fondo percibo que algo malo está sucediendo

Me quedo sin aire, observando como desaparece entre las nubes, en el cielo, como si algo lo hubiera tomado y lo hubiera arrancado de la tierra

Ya no me queda consuelo, el desasosiego de lo que acabo de ver es horrible, se ha ido, ya no hay nadie que me ayude y sé que volverán, yo sé que volverán, pero… ¿Por qué se ha ido?

"no me puedes abandonar… no tienes derecho"-las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos a medida que observo el gran firmamento… un dolor punzante me hace odiar mi vida aún más

Solo se escucha mi respiración, veo mi pecho subiendo y bajando, giro mi rostro para ver la escena

Observo a mi alrededor, tengo frio, mucho frio, los restos de los demonios comienzan a transformarse en animales, en ratas, gatos, perros y otros animales rastreros

El demonio más grande toma la forma de Paul… ÉL ERA PAUL

Yo no puedo moverme, estoy allí con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, sin fuerzas para levantarme, ha sido mucho y estoy hecha un desastre, llorando silenciosamente

Pero me tranquilizo, me obligo a tranquilizarme, las lágrimas dejan de salir luego de un rato

Desnuda y llena de sangre seca, respiro por mi boca, ya que necesito mucho oxígeno, miro el cielo oscuro en donde desapareció mi salvador, mi protector. Es un momento extraño en donde no puedo pensar con claridad, estoy en Shock, necesito ayuda, lo necesito a él

Estoy exhausta, no puedo con todo esto… pero… Edward ¿Qué ha sido de él?

Antes de siquiera procesar todo, cierro los ojos y pierdo la conciencia, desmayándome y perdiéndome en un mundo lleno de oscuridad

Esto es imposible y aun así me ha sucedido.

**HOLA! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta locura sobrenatural, les digo que no va a ser todo sobre la biblia, pero si va a tener algo que ver con ello, desde un punto de vista, que espero sea diferente **

**Les agradezco a ZafiroCullen22, SoledadCullen y DayanalisSantos qué haría sin ustedes! :D ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! **

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Recuerden ¡Mente abierta!**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo **

**Besos **

**Bella Marie lolita Cullen **


	3. Capitulo 2:Caído

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Caído.<strong>

Los cielos rugían furiosos, el sonido de los truenos no permitía oír nada y su resplandor era casi agonizante en medio de la oscuridad, clamando justicia ante el traidor

De un lado, estaba el ángel huyendo del paraíso, surcando los cielos celestiales, siendo perseguido por una legión de ángeles castigadores. Del otro, una mortal que huía de los espantos que la perseguían en medio del bosque, posiblemente para matarla. Jamás debes deshacerte del juramento o perderás la gracia divina.

**Narrador Pov:**

Escuchaba las estrepitosas alas de sus perseguidores atrás, el cielo rugía, él no podía vislumbrar nada a través de las nubes, a través del firmamento, él podía volar mejor que nadie, pero ahora no, cada vez se acercaban más, escuchaba los murmullos, los gemidos de los suyos, ya casi lo lograba, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que caer, porque aunque no lo hubiera aceptado, él haberla salvado, lo había condenado

Llovía y relampagueaba en el mismo paraíso, eso solo significaba que él había ofendido al mismísimo Dios, eso solo significaba que ya no era bienvenido en el cielo

Sin darse cuenta, Un ángel lo ataco de repente, intentando arrebatarle las alas, pero Edward, con rapidez lo esquivo, golpeándolo con su pierna, se sorprendió, los ángeles no hacían eso

Movió sus alas con más rapidez, surcando el cielo

Entonces, logro vislumbrar a través de la nebulosa celeste, una luz, la del precipicio rocoso, sintió un alivio casi instantáneo, si lograba caer con sus alas y su medallón, sería aún un ángel en la tierra, con sus poderes, con todo lo necesario para protegerla. La lluvia solo era una molestia para él, en medio de la oscuridad y las molestas nubes

Y lo escucho

Su grito, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo su asistencia divina. Él se cegó, viendo el bosque mortal, oscuro, en donde ella corría, intentando huir de los demonios infernales que se desplazaban, acorralándola, asustándola, vio sus formas humanas, moviéndose con abominación hacía ella, pretendiendo matarla, sus gritos, buscándolo, lo asustaron más

Sin ser consciente de que se había detenido, intento acercarse al precipicio, dispuesto a completar su cometido, pero era demasiado tarde, la legión lo había alcanzado, antes de cualquier intento, lanzaron el artefacto sobre él, atándole las extremidades. Eran unas cadenas doradas que se enroscaban al suelo. El observo al ángel que se abrió paso entre todos los demás

Estaba arruinado, lo habían atrapado, todo estaba perdido.

**Bella Pov:**

Era un lugar extraño, veía sombras, de repente, estas tomaron la forma de… personas aladas

-Ángela-era la voz de Edward, ¿Qué era esto?

Él ángel… la tal Ángela, poso los pies en la superficie blanca, mirándolo con tranquilidad, había un ejército de seres raros a nuestro alrededor

-Edward-dijo ella con cierto tono de burla, él suspiro, esto no era bueno, él estaba atado, con unas cadenas extrañas que apretaban sus alas

-quisiera desaparecer sin tantos espectadores a mi alrededor-temblé, ¿desaparecer? Intente moverme, pero no podía, algo me lo impedía, Ángela, miro al resto de ángeles y estos desaparecieron, dejándolos solos

-este es tu juicio de ejecución, hermano, has sido condenado por romper el juramento eterno, desobedecer las leyes, convertirte en una abominación y desertar…-Edward continuaba apacible, yo no entendía nada- serás maldecido por incumplir nuestra ley más sagrada, tu error ha sido amar a una mortal más que al mismo Dios, comunicarte con ella y actuar con egoísmo como el mismo Luzbel lo hizo ya hace tanto-en el cielo surco un gran rayo, iluminándolos, entonces, note que Edward no dejaba de mirar la gran joya que tenía Ángela, colgando de su cuello

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE MI DELITO HA SIDO AMAR?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE INJUSTICIA ES ESA?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE DIOS HARÍA ESO?!-grito, me quede helada, su expresión era como si desease llorar, las cadenas se apretaron más alrededor suyo, lastimándolo. El agua mojaba su cuerpo y su hermoso rostro estaba opaco

Ángela lo observo detenidamente

-¡SINICO!, incluso tus palabras van en nuestra contra, has traicionado al paraíso… has desobedecido a nuestro creador, noshas ofendido a todos nosotros… ingrato. Ya no perteneces aquí, eres un Caído…-susurro, acercándose a él, quién miro el suelo, intentando ver la tierra, que estaba debajo de nosotros, a través de las nubes. Ángela tomo su barbilla para que la mirara, él se sorprendió

Todo lo que decían era confuso y a la vez… claro

-has ofendido al paraíso, has elegido el mal, por eso…-dijo complacida-yo, capitán de las legiones celestiales, te destierro-un rayo surco el cielo, ella llevo las manos hasta la espalda de Edward y arranco sus alas de un movimiento, él grito, fue el peor sonido que yo jamás había escuchado, desgarrador, roto, dolorido. Este hizo eco por todo el lugar

Él cayo al suelo, sintiendo como algo liquido salía tanto de sus ojos y de su espalda, el dolor era indescriptible y esa era la peor parte; sentía dolor. Se sentía pesado, incompleto y cansado, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Ángela, quién lo obligo a levantarse y permanecer de rodillas frente a ella, yo no podía moverme, solo ver, podía sentir lo que Edward, su dolor, todo

-deambularas entre los dos mundos, en el limbo-gruño, tomando el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Edward-como una abominación, no tendrás perdón de Dios, ni piedad de nadie, al igual que el objeto de tu pecado-susurro antes de intentar arrancarle el medallón, su dolor fue más aberrante, Edward sentía que le arrebataban algo dentro de sí, grito haciendo que me estremeciera, se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo lo suave de las nubes

Comenzó a sentir frío y también la sensación de la lluvia en su cuerpo

Ángela se arrodillo a su lado, con el medallón en una mano, sonriendo ante su victoria, de repente, supe que la odiaba

-sí, ella también recibirá su castigo, la llevaran a donde pertenece-sonrió, ¿hablaba de mí?

La piel de Edward se volvió ceniza y pequeñas venas oscuras sobresalían de su cuerpo, mostrando su perdida, entonces las cadenas se soltaron de repente, pulverizándose, Edward reacciono rápido y se lanzó sobre Ángela, doblando sus alas y haciendo que esta no pudiera moverse mientras caían en la superficie, ella forcejeo en vano, aunque ya no tenía alas, él era más fuerte. Le puso un brazo en el cuello para detenerla y evitar que hablara

Yo seguía petrificada, observando, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-eso está por verse-le dijo tomando el medallón de ella y arrancándoselo del cuello, Ángela grito. Yo goce aquello, que sufriera igual que él. Le arrebato el otro, que le pertenecía a Edward, ¿Por qué eran tan importantes esas joyas?

Él dio un salto lejos de ella al tiempo en el que salía corriendo hasta el precipicio, entonces, sentí que entraba en la escena, sentí el frio, la suavidad de las nubes en mis pies, el miedo y la adrenalina inundando mi ser

Mi cabello se levantaba y se movía con el viento tan violento

Escuche ruidos detrás de mí

Me gire, solté un grito

Ángela llamo al resto de la legión, quienes comenzaron a volar con apuro, eran tantos que no podía ver el cielo, volaban con rapidez, lanzándose hacía nosotros, me gire intentando correr

Los ángeles me atravesaron, como si fuera un fantasma, como si no me vieran, no sentí nada

Edward giro el rostro por un momento viendo como todos, alados, se votaban sobre él, sus ojos se posaron consternados sobre mí, dejo de moverse con tanta agilidad

PODÍA VERME

Los dos medallones que llevaba en la mano, brillaron, unas alas emergieron de su espalda, con una gran luz, pero no se inmuto, solo continuaba viéndome, se detuvo, queriendo devolverse por mí, pero los ángeles lo atacaron como una plaga de langostas, con tal fuerza que lo empujaron por el precipicio, lo último que vi fue que su rostro, consternado, seguro y tranquilo, me regalaba una sonrisa llena de cariño, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad

Grite.

Abrí los ojos

Estaba sudando y mi rostro estaba llenos de lágrimas, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis labios estaban secos

Era de día, todo había sido un sueño, nada era real… o eso creía yo

Entonces recordé todo, la casa abandonada, todos esos demonios y a él salvándome, mi heridas en el hospital, el juicio en mi contra, mi diagnostico psiquiátrico y en donde me encerrarían

Cada vez mi vida era peor, pero dejando a un lado ese hecho, estaba mi sueño… ¿podría ser cierto? Luego de salvarme, no lo había vuelto a ver, sería posible que él se hubiera puesto en peligro y que todo lo que escuche en mi sueño fuera cierto.

**Narrador Pov:**

Bella continuaba mirando por su ventana, aislada en su propia habitación, con el recuerdo de él, de su voz, no comprendía nada, ni siquiera el sueño tan loco que había experimentado, pero sabía que era cierto, él era real, desde que había sido una niña, lo había sabido y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, porque la habían culpado de algo que no había cometido y luego del juicio en su contra, la habían diagnosticado con esquizofrenia para no enviarla a una correccional, no sabía qué hacer, porque pronto se la llevarían para tratar su "enfermedad" pero aun así, él era real y todo lo que veía también

Lo que le preocupaba era su sueño, temía por él

Suspiro recordando la primera vez que comprendió lo que Edward era... la primera vez que acepto su presencia

**Flash Back:**

-Bella-la llamo su madre, desde la casa, pero ella estaba concentrada en medio de los árboles, observando como la luz llenaba el lugar, sintiendo algo a su lado, busco un árbol para sentarse y comenzó a leer para… aquella presencia

_-…Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,_

_Para tu libertad bastan mis alas._

_Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo_

_Lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma_

_Es en ti la ilusión de cada día._

_Llegas como el rocío a las corolas._

_Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia_

_Eternamente en fuga como la ola…_

Termino de leer el fragmento de aquel poema en su libro

-"¿Qué opinas al respecto?"-se sintió como una tonta por andar preguntándole eso a alguien que probablemente no era real y peor aún, preguntándoselo mentalmente, pero desde hacía años sentía su presencia y mucho más cuando estaba sola, o muy triste, por ello necesitaba intentarlo

-insuficiente en el gran contexto de lo que es ese sentimiento-se quedó plasmada, al escuchar la respuesta proveniente de una voz tan melodiosa y perfecta que casi desfallece, ¡ERA CIERTO! ¡ÉL ERA REAL! ¡NO ESTABA LOCA!

Trago en seco… ¡CONTRÓLATE SWAN!

-¿lo has sentido?-pregunto en su mente, para él, miro por el rabillo del ojo, hacía arriba, en una rama lo vio, desplomado observándola, lleno de una luz cegadora y pequeños brillos, no había ningún color oscuro en él y era fácil saber que sus rasgos no eran tan humanos, antes de poder observarlo detalladamente, él la regaño. Lo único que pudo observar con precisión, era la transparencia de su cuerpo, como un fantasma

-no me mires, nadie tiene que saber lo que estamos haciendo-ella asintió, sin saber porque pero volviendo la vista para adelante, simulando no escuchar nada

-sí, lo he sentido-respondió él, al fin

-¿por quién?-pregunto

-por Dios…-dejo las palabras en el aire, como si no estuviera seguro de su respuesta

-¿por nadie más?-pregunto temblando, hubo silencio

-tal vez sí, pero es complicado-mordió su labio, sorprendida, pero dejándolo así

**Fin Flash Back**.

Ella tenía quince años cuando sucedió y jamás lo olvidaría, luego de eso, sintió como crecía algo en su interior, a medida que hablaba más con él, se ilusionaba más tontamente. Las chicas de su edad se enamoraban de los capitanes de futbol, los más populares del instituto, los inalcanzables para ellas, pero Isabella si se había enamorado de alguien inalcanzable, su ángel guardián

-Isabella-se giró, observando a su padre, volviendo a la realidad, él la miraba desde la puerta, temeroso, ella simplemente le sostuvo la mirada-te espero abajo-dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir, ella miro sus manos, esto no le gustaba, suspiro levantándose y poniéndose su abrigo, solo por si acaso

Tomo sus zapatos y se los calzo, se incorporó, dolorida, su cuerpo aún no se curaba.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, observo su cadena con la cruz de plata, su única protección. Se arrepentía tanto de no haberla usado cuando Paul… la rapto. Sintió un peso casi agobiante, sus ojos de camaleón lucían cansados y tristes, estaba pálida y enferma

Esto no estaba bien, lo sabía. Dio un último vistazo a su habitación y suspiro

Camino hasta las escaleras, escuchando voces masculinas desde la primera planta, recelosa, bajo, cuando llego a la estancia, se encontró con dos hombres, vestidos de negro, uno de color y otro completamente pálido, la miraron antes de caminar a su lado, dejándola sola con sus padres. Su madre, Reene, estaba sentada en un sillón, lloraba, mientras que su padre estaba al lado de ella consolándola

-¿Qué pasa?-al fin hablo luego de tanto, Charlie fue el único que la miro, su madre, sollozo aún más, Isabella no podía hacer más que quedarse allí parada

-esto se ha salido de nuestras manos-dijo Charlie, Bella parpadeo, confundida-debes contarnos lo que sucedió-ella frunció el ceño y negó

-ya me han juzgado, no vale la pena hablar con alguien como yo, según todos, estoy demente-

-Isabella-la regaño, ella negó, él se separó de su esposa, acercándose a ella, furioso-quiero la verdad, contéstame de una maldita vez-

Ella suspiro

-Papa, ya te lo dije-él cerro los ojos, como si haber dicho eso, le lastimara-es la verdad-dijo llena de ira, ¿Cómo es que no podían creerle? Era la víctima y todo el maldito universo no le creía

Su padre no se movió, entonces corrió hasta su madre y se arrodillo ante ella, tomándole las manos

-mama, es cierto, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible, mama, créeme, por favor, tu sabes que siempre he visto cosas… por favor-su madre no la miro, Isabella sintió una puñalada, llena de traición-¡MAMA! ¡TE DIGO LA VERDAD! ¡ELLOS LO HICIERON!.. Los demonios…-antes de poder seguir, sintió los brazos de su padre

-¡NO! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE¡ ¡NO MÁS!-dijo alejándola de la mujer, que continuo llorando-esto tiene que acabar, ahora-dijo llamando a los dos hombres que aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, Isabella se congelo mirándolos a todos, sintiéndose cada vez más sola-estos hombres te llevaran a un lugar en el que te van a ayudar hija-mintió, miro a su padre, se movió, soltándose de su agarre

-ya lo sé, antes de que termine matando a alguien más-dijo agría, cansada de que la acusaran de ser una homicida

-exactamente-respondió su padre, ella tuvo ganas de llorar. Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella, quién se sintió repentinamente pequeña, intentaron tomarla de los brazos pero ella se soltó con brusquedad

-no me toquen, yo puedo caminar sola-se defendió con el poco orgullo que le quedaba

-ven con nosotros, todo estará bien-le dijo el de color, ella suspiro, podría intentar correr, gritar, patalear y al final no serviría de nada, observo a sus padres, intentando no llorar

-resulta decepcionante que mis padres no crean en mi-dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta acompañada de los dos hombres, les esperaba un auto negro, ella sorbió por la nariz, guardándose el llanto, caminaron hasta allí, ella miro a todos lados temerosa, pero, no veía nada, suspiro, metiéndose en el auto, los dos hombres se fueron en la parte delantera, cerró los ojos conteniendo el llanto, sabiendo que su vida terminaría pronto.

Observo su casa por última vez, extrañaría Forks, aunque según le habían avisado, el instituto de demencia (como ella lo llamaba) estaba a las afueras del lugar. Suspiro mirando por la ventanilla, dejándose caer por el sueño

Respiro recordando todo, cuando llego hasta su casa huyendo de Paul, luego Siendo arrastrada por una fuerza invisible hasta él hombre, su intento de defenderse, sus golpes y luego perder la conciencia. Para después despertar en una casa abandonada, atada a un altar redondo, desnuda, con muchas entidades demoniacas a su alrededor, con el loco de Paul y su ritual con un fin que aún no comprendía

Entonces despertó, solo veía árboles y naturaleza, parpadeo

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?-le pregunto uno de los hombres al otro, ella cerró los ojos, escuchando

-brujería-respondió el interpelado tajante, ella mantuvo la calma

-¿que? ¿Cómo las brujas que hacen hechizos y todo eso?-dijo el otro con burla, si ella también sentía cierta incredulidad con esa absurda historia… es que ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡¿BRUJERIA?! De todas las alocadas historias que se les pudo pasar por la cabeza tuvo que ser una por completo errada ¡POR FAVOR! ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa?

-no es algo de lo que tengas que burlarte, la chica, secuestro a uno de sus compañeros de clase y según oí lo sacrifico al diablo-ella se tensó, si supieran la verdad…-encontraron animales muertos y también el cadáver del chico, en una casa abandonada, ella estaba inconsciente, con sangre en todo el cuerpo, la sangre del chico-hubo un silencio arrollador, en el que Isabella, intento controlar su llanto, no era cierto, ¿Por qué demonios nadie le creía? ¡ERA INOCENTE!-lo más extraño fue que el techo de aquel lugar, estaba hecho añicos y también había muchas cenizas y un hedor espantoso-idiotas

Pero cualquier pensamiento cuerdo desapareció cuando sus vellos se erizaron, ya no estaba tan sola

-hola-contuvo la respiración al oír esa voz, una voz que solo podía existir en las películas de terror, una voz tan endemoniada que la hacía temblar, "no por favor" pensó, sintió la presencia a su lado, temblando, abrió los ojos, observando a una niña con los ojos blancos, cabello negro, dientes afilados y piel muerta, estaba sentada a su lado. Entonces Bella lo supo, ya había anochecido y venían de nuevo por ella, pero Edward la había asesinado junto con Paul ¿Por qué seguía viva?

Miro a los dos humanos, que no se percataban, el espectro, tomo uno de sus cabellos castaños y los olió enfermizamente

Bella mordió su labio con fuerza, para no gritar

-¿en dónde está tu angelito ahora?-dijo esa horrorosa voz, bella miro al frente, sintiendo como esa cosa se reía, ese sonido fue horrible, ella también se preguntaba lo mismo

Isabella solo tuvo una idea, comenzó a rezar, la risa del espectro aumento aún más, entonces se acercó a la garganta de bella, quién soltó lágrimas, ya no lo soportaba

-nadie te escucha allá arriba-susurro en su oído-¿sabes porque?-pregunto, Bella sollozo-tu nos perteneces-Bella escucho el sonido de los rines del auto, los gritos de los dos hombres, el espectro ya no estaba, el movimiento del auto a punto de chocar la atemorizo y entonces lo llamo, pero no hubo respuesta

Bella grito cuando vio al espectro sobre el capo del auto, de cuclillas sonriendo, escucho los gritos de los hombres, uno saco un arma, Bella escucho disparos, el conductor desvió el auto hacía el bosque, de repente un árbol apareció de la nada, atravesando el auto, una rama puntiaguda iba en dirección al pecho de Bella, pero antes de que esta se hundiera en ella, el hombre afroamericano dio un salto hasta ella y la protegió

El impacto contra el bosque fue tal, que perdió la consciencia, volvió a soñar con alas, pero esta vez volaban en el cielo con rapidez, intentando huir de algo

Y despertó

Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo del hombre, encima suyo, se movió, desorientada, miro el rostro del hombre, aún vivía, el tronco le había atravesado el pecho y se había hundido en el asiento de cuero a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-co-rre-susurro el antes de soltar un último suspiro y morir, Bella noto que estaba manchada de la sangre de él, grito de nuevo, estaba muerto, por su culpa, sintió tanto pavor por el cadáver que se deslizo hacía la puerta y salió temblando, cayo, se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor

El conductor no estaba, ¿Dónde estaba? Podría ayudarla, tal vez continuaba vivo

Prácticamente estaba en medio del bosque, sola, temió porque esa cosa volviera a aparecer, observo el cielo, que comenzaba a relampaguear, llevo su mano hasta su cabeza, había sangre y era suya, tenía un pequeño raspón

-Dios mío-susurro sin saber qué hacer, volvió a escuchar la risa, de entre los árboles, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, al observar como desde las sombras, el espectro que la martirizaba desde que era una niña, estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo del otro hombre, alimentándose de él, la sangre salía del cuello del cadáver, que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sin vida

Isabella chillo, el espectro levanto la cabeza, meneándola hacía un lado de forma macabra, podía ver sus pies a cada lado, llenos de algo negro y baboso

-él te ha abandonado-dijo con diversión-pero yo no lo haré-acaricio el rostro del muerto, Bella no podía pensar, esa cosa, en su corta vida, no había podido tocar a nadie (aparte de ella) desde que la había conocido, ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué ahora era más que un fantasma?

Había un odioso hedor a azufre y putrefacción, que conocía muy bien

Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, sintió como pisaba los trozos del vidrio del parabrisas roto, antes de tener la fuerza para dar media vuelta y correr

¡AYUDAME!-grito en su mente, al único ente que le dio confianza en momentos de oscuridad, los relámpagos iluminaban el lugar y llenaban el silencio, Bella solo veía árboles y oscuridad. Llevo su mano a su pecho mientras corría, pero su cadena ya no estaba. No tenía protección ¿Dónde estaba su cadena?

Intento no mirar para atrás, porque podía escuchar murmullos y risas, también el ruido de las ramas quebrándose y las pisadas agiles acercándose, no estaba sola, la estaban persiguiendo

El frio era sobrehumano y su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo un poco, el sudor frio cubría su cuerpo y se arrepentía de tener el cabello tan largo, porque este le tapaba la vista, gracias al viento. Sus pulmones comenzaban a quejarse debido al esfuerzo

Corrió, pero algo se lanzó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo, Isabella se golpeó contra el fango, grito, llamando de nuevo a su ángel, pero nada sucedía

Le dieron la vuelta, Bella vio entre las lágrimas a otro espectro, igual al anterior, grito de nuevo

-hija de Gabriel-gruño furioso el ser, Bella sabía que era su fin, pero no iba a rendirse, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad y todos esos demonios estaban sobre las ramas de los árboles o arrastrándose en el suelo, el miedo no la paralizo, como ella creía

El espectro puso su mano sobre el abdomen de ella y grito, eso si la asusto, fue como si viniera del mismo infierno. La mano de aquel ser retorcido comenzó a quemarse, iluminando el lugar. Isabella movió las piernas echándolo hacía un lado y arrastrándose antes de pararse y volver a correr, los espectros eran rápidos y estaban por doquier sobrepasándola, correr era en vano, ya que se movían como si pudieran volar, de árbol en árbol

"Dios"-pensó Bella, no podía correr más, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba y no encontraba escapatoria, iban a llevársela, su pie se dobló, causando que cayera, se maldijo por ello, cuando cayó, por un momento miro el cielo, ¿Por qué no la había salvado? ¿Dónde estaba él?

Volvió a incorporarse, empujando a uno de los demonios lejos, antes que la tocaran, escucho un gimoteo, giro el rostro mientras corría y se encontró con aquel demonio de siempre, el de la niña, abriéndose paso entre todos, con la boca más abierta de lo posible, sus ojos eran terroríficos y su manera de correr sobrehumana

Isabella volvía a gritar, mientras la cosa se lanzaba sobre ella, haciéndola caer, la giro y la tomo de la ropa, levantándola un poco del suelo, ahora era más grande, sus facciones más largas y escalofriantes y empezó a hablarle en un lenguaje desconocido para ella, escuchaba tres voces masculinas, de repente la cosa grito y Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo como se llenaba su rostro de algo baboso que olía a muerte

Escucho la risa iracunda del demonio y tembló, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo llena de hastió susurro

-mátame-le escupió, sintiendo un terrible odio hacía todos ellos, la cosa sonrió antes de soltarla y alejarse

Los seres malignos se arremolinaron alrededor de ella, tomando posiciones diferentes, cerró los ojos resignada mientras formaban una pila en torno a ella, las lágrimas continuaron saliendo y cada vez veía menos de aquel hermoso cielo, pero prefería acabar así, viendo el cielo en todo su esplendor

Creyó que seguiría aún más oscuridad que antes, pero, en lugar de ello, escucho un ligero silbido constante, seguido de una gran luz que inundo el lugar, abrió los ojos cegada, lo único que pudo ver fue como se pulverizaban los espectros, escucho sus gritos y luego sintió como su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se levantaba del suelo, ¿había muerto?

Escucho voces, tan melodiosas como indescriptibles, tan agudas como graves. No podía ver nada, debido a la luz cegadora

Pero en lugar de sentir miedo, sintió paz, seguido de un dolor en todo el cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo bruscamente, gracias a la gravedad

El golpe la dejo inconsciente. Lo que Isabella no sabía era que el único ser en el que confiaba estaba a su lado, tumbado e igual de dormido que ella. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo y una ligera lluvia cayó sobre ellos dos.

Edward gimió al tiempo en el que abría los ojos, su iris paso de ser un dorado intenso a un verde oscuro, las piedras del colgante de Ángela y el suyo brillaron, todas las plumas de sus alas cayeron al suelo, lo que quedo de ellas se pulverizo en cenizas desde la punta hasta la unión de su espalda, él no sintió dolor alguno, gimió, respirando, desconcertado por todo lo que pasaba, incluso por el simple hecho de respirar

Escucho un leve gruñido a su lado, entonces la vio

Estiro la mano hasta ella, ensuciándose con el fango, sonrío al ver que lo había logrado, estaban juntos al fin y ella estaba a salvo, quiso acercarse pero no tuvo fuerzas, estaba agotado y le impresionaba sentir eso, incluso el agua en su nueva piel. Sintió como en su hombro se formaba la marca del caído, miro al cielo, pero ya no podía escuchar nada de los suyos y entonces lo supo

Él mismo se había expulsado del paraíso, ¿estaba mal que no sintiera arrepentimiento alguno?

Sintió dolor… o eso creía, pero con ella a su lado ya no le importaba, aprovecharía su vida humana para proteger la de ella, suspiro pensando en Isabella, su hermosa mortal… su maldición, su todo

Entonces, sin más se quedó dormido

Todo se sumió en un silencio profundo, donde solo la lluvia se escuchaba

Luego de un momento, un hombre llego hasta el bosque y oculto sus alas, se acercó al gran cráter y camino alrededor de ellos observando como ambos dormían en medio del bosque, los miro detenidamente y suspiro. Sus mechones castaños centellaron

Edward al fin de cuentas, no había sido de mucha ayuda, por lo menos, ahora la protegería a ella. Miro a Isabella, la llovizna había mojado su rostro, tan blanco como el de su madre en su juventud, Solo esperaba que los pronósticos no fueran tan acertados, suspiro de nuevo. Ahora estaban solos, relativamente solos.

Él miro el cielo y la llovizna se detuvo de repente, poso sus ojos en Edward e Isabella, tomo su largo abrigo negro, se lo saco y lo coloco sobre el cuerpo de la chica, así, no sentiría tanto frio, porque de los dos Edward era el único que no tendría que preocuparse por enfermarse o morir. Se inclinó, estiro la cadena de plata, que llevaba la cruz colgando y la coloco alrededor del cuello de Isabella, era el único regalo que le había dado en toda su vida

-suerte, pequeña Isabel-susurro antes de acariciar la cabeza de la chica, como cuando era un bebe, sentía tristeza por ella, porque gracias a él, estaba "maldita" para el resto, sabía que no era así pero le causaba dolor, la manera en la que Isabella vivía, apartada de los suyos…

Se incorporó sabiendo que Carlisle no tardaría en llegar, esa era la única ayuda que les podría otorgar por el momento. Hecho un último vistazo hacía la valiente chica y su ángel guardián caído

Lo lamentaba por ambos, les dio la espalda y extendió sus alas, dejando el suelo y perdiéndose en la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy! <strong>

**Aquí esta otro capítulo, mis gracias a ****Zafirocullen22, ****soledadcullen y aleygelis**** por comentar, un abrazo a todas, incluso a quienes no comentan, pero si se toman el tiempo de leer, muchas gracias**

**Perdonen cualquier error**

**Nos vemos la próxima**

**Att**

**Bella Marie lolita Cullen **


	4. Capitulo 3: En carne y hueso

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 3: En carne y hueso.<strong>

Carlisle Cullen observo que todo era diferente, lo sentía, incluso el cielo le parecía extraño mientras conducía hacía el lugar que le había dicho aquel ente, miro a su hijo, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto durmiendo, con una frazada calentándose, ya que el frio era insoportable

-hijo, hijo… despierta-el susodicho bostezo, estirándose en su asiento y mirando a su padre

-papá son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto somnoliento, lo único que recordaba era cuando su padre lo levanto de la cama y lo arrastro hasta el auto, emocionado porque había tenido una "visión"

-ya te lo dije, granuja, tuve una revelación, tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión divina-Jasper rodo los ojos, aquí vamos-pensó, él y sus "revelaciones"

-si… si claro, ¿tu visión no habrá sido otra pasadita de copas llenas de licor Papá?-sintió como Carlisle lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la biblia, Jasper se sobo riéndose

-niño tonto, esto es un gran honor, fuimos escogidos-susurro Carlisle con las manos en el volante

-¿escogidos para qué?-dijo aburrido, su padre se puso serio

-para proteger y ayudar a un caído… y a… -Jasper soltó una carcajada, eso sí era absurdo

-¿y en donde están los nomos y los elfos?-recibió otro golpe en la cabeza con la biblia, miro el rostro de su padre y supo que hablaba en serio

Suspiro

-está bien, te creó… ¿Cómo que un caído?-dijo rascándose la frente, sin mucho interés

-el… individuo con el que hable me dijo que aquel ángel, fue expulsado del paraíso-Jasper suspiro, completamente escéptico

- y si estaba en el cielo ¿porque demonios se le dio la gana de venir aquí? Digo, si yo estuviera allá arriba, ¿para qué me devolvería?-pregunto con sorna

-¡NO BLASFEMES! Granuja, lo hizo porque era su destino-Jasper suspiro de nuevo

-destino, destino… apuesto a que cuando lleguemos vamos a encontrar un indigente pasado de copas como tú con tus visiones papá-Carlisle negó

-cuando yo muera, veras lo mismo que yo hijo, es nuestro don predilecto-a eso Jasper no le encontró respuesta, luego de la muerte de su abuelo, cuando tenía 8 años, tuvo que soportar como su padre casi perdía la cabeza con sus visiones, para luego volverse cura y no terminar igual de loco que el abuelo, arrastrándolo a él y a su hermana a un convento, en donde los únicos pasatiempos eran referentes a la biblia, su niñez había sido un asco

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?-dijo Jasper de repente

-alguien-respondió, Jasper lo miro

-¿en serio? No te creo-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Quién fue?-insistió

-no te puedo decir-Carlisle se estaciono perplejo

-llegamos-gracias a las luces del auto, Jasper pudo observar lo que su padre. Era otro vehículo, fuera de la carretera, perdido entre los árboles, los dos salieron del auto, Jasper aún estaba envuelto en su frazada color crema

-demonios, me estoy congelando-dijo caminando con su padre, que llevaba la biblia en brazos

-Jasper, no los llames, ¿sientes ese olor?-pregunto, Jasper olfateo y asintió

-¿azufre?-respondió, él encendió su linterna y comenzaron a caminar hasta el auto, este había chocado con un árbol. A medida que se acercaron, sintieron un pequeño zumbido que les puso el corazón a cien, cuando llegaron al lugar del accidente, observaron cómo había un árbol que atravesaba la máquina, Carlisle se acercó al lugar y comenzó a buscar heridos

Jasper siguió el pequeño zumbido con su linterna, cuando llego hasta él, dio un brinco soltando un pequeño y femenino grito

-¿Qué sucede granuja? ¿Viste tu propia sombra?-le dijo su padre mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del auto, al otro lado

-Pa… oye-respiro asustado-creó que comienzo a creerte-susurro temblando de frío y miedo

Carlisle detuvo su investigación y camino hasta su hijo, acomodo su sotana y miro el lugar iluminado por la linterna

-Santa Madre-susurro, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de un hombre, este tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca, estaba lleno de insectos, que se paseaban por él, Jasper vio el cuello y la sangre aún fresca que había allí

-creó que un animal lo ataco-susurro Jasper, Carlisle negó arrodillándose y dándole la bendición

-esto no lo hizo un animal-se incorporó y camino lejos de él, Jasper lo siguió

-no hay más cuerpos-afirmo su padre, Jasper observo el interior del auto, no había nadie más

-papá, vámonos, estas de broma si pretendes que nos adentremos más en el bosque, puede que uses tu biblia como arma para golpearme, pero eso no funciona con todos-susurro tiritando

-no seas gallina, granuja, todo estará bien-le dijo, continuaron adentrándose en el bosque, guiándose por las ramas y troncos deshechos bruscamente y el hedor a azufre, encontraron incluso algunas ramas chamuscadas y babosas. Todo estaba húmedo, al parecer había acabado de llover, lo que resultaba contradictorio

-¿Qué pudo haber sido?-pregunto Jasper, el padre levanto los hombros igual de confundido

A medida que avanzaban, las ramas y los arboles estaban más destrozados, en la tierra vieron pisadas de pies y manos, también marcas extrañas

-espera…-lo detuvo Jasper-¿escuchas eso?

Era una voz, un murmullo casi imperceptible

-papa-susurro-vámonos, hablo en serio-Carlisle negó

-sigamos-comenzaron a acercarse a la voz, cuando menos esperaron, los árboles se hicieron menos frecuentes porque la mayoría estaban derribados, como si una gran ráfaga de aire los hubiera derribado

Llegaron

Era un gran cráter en medio del bosque, al comienzo Jasper pensó que se trataba de un meteorito, pero cuando llegaron hasta él y observo el fondo, casi se oculta detrás de su padre

Había una chica con un tronco en la mano, parada al lado del cuerpo de un hombre desnudo que yacía inconsciente

-hola-saludo Carlisle haciendo eco en el lugar, la mujer estaba llena de ceniza, lucía furiosa y atemorizante, sus ojos eran inescrutables e intimidantes, el tronco que tenía en la mano era posiblemente para protegerse

-papá, vámonos, la tipa está loca, dejémosla-Carlisle lo ignoro

-¡¿TU NOMBRE ES ISABEL?!-le pregunto, la joven negó, aún en guardia-¡¿ENTONCES CUAL ES?!

Ella no hizo ademán de querer responder

Carlisle suspiro

-Está bien-grito-bajaremos a ayudarte, me llamo Carlisle Cullen… él es mi hijo Jasper, soy sacerdote. Vengo a ayudarte-comenzó a hablar mientras bajaban inclinándose por el cráter para no resbalar y caer-pertenezco a la orden de los siete arcángeles-cuando por fin tocaron suelo firme, volvió a hablar

-alguien me llamo para ayudarte-la chica tenía el ceño fruncido, Carlisle sonrió, sí que tenía rasgos de su padre

-¿quién? Hasta ahora, nadie nos ha ayudado-dijo en guardia, su mirada aún era violenta, Carlisle se maravilló, la voz de ella estaba llena de una determinación y una fuerza, que no pudo explicar. Como si ella hubiese pasado por experiencias horribles

-¿están bien? ¿Podemos ayudarlos?-Bella miro de soslayo al inconsciente, sin saber qué hacer

-no, váyanse-Jasper suspiro cansado, camino hacía Bella con rapidez y de un golpe en la pierna la hizo caer, ella grito lanzándole el tronco y golpeándole el hombro, Jasper se lanzó sobre ella deteniéndola, Bella grito de dolor cuando el hombre doblo su brazo

-¿te vas a calmar?-le dijo, ella volvió a quejarse, cada vez lastimaba más su brazo

-Jasper no-dijo Carlisle-no puedes tocarla-le advirtió

-no me importa, la idiota me golpeo-Bella soltó una carcajada, casi sombría

-ah, no se preocupen… ellos volverán-volvió a gemir-tárdense todo lo que quieran, ya intentaron matarme y fallaron, lo volverán a intentar-Jasper se asustó al sentir que lo que decía era cierto y se alejó de un salto de ella, quién se levantó y camino hasta el tipo desnudo, se arrodillo, como si quisiera protegerlo

Carlisle se acercó lentamente, toco el hombro de la chica

-confía en mí, no voy a hacerles daño-susurro, noto que la muchacha estaba agotada

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto

-soy alguien que quiere ayudarlos, por favor…-se levantó y señalo el lugar por el que habían llegado

Bella negó, levantándose

-no, son unos desconocidos, solo porque dice que quiere ayudarme ni piense que voy a creerle, no iré con ustedes y él-señalo a Edward-tampoco, váyanse… ya-Carlisle suspiro

Bella no vio al tipo rubio en ningún lado, lo busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta de todo demasiado tarde

Jasper estaba detrás de ella, de manera certera tomo la linterna y la golpeo en el lugar exacto para dejarla inconsciente, Bella cayó en brazos de Jasper

-no era necesario-susurro Carlisle, Jasper se río

-oh por supuesto, es que te estaba haciendo tanto caso-respondió con sarcasmo

Lo más difícil para ambos fue sacarlos del cráter y del bosque, los ruidos del lugar, eran extraños y los animales estaban asustados por la presencia del hombre desnudo, Jasper fue quien sufrió más, ya que tuvo que cederle su frazada a Edward, luego se dio cuenta de las heridas de este en la espalda y se enfureció más porque su frazada favorita se había manchado de sangre.

Cuando por fin los dejaron en el auto y aceleraron, alejándose de aquel lugar, Jasper se giró, observando con recelo al hombre desnudo

-hey, mira lo que tiene en el hombro-le dijo Jasper de repente a su padre, este miro con dificultad, sobresaltándose por lo que veía. Carlisle conocía esa marca debido a los mitos, a lo que había estudiado y a las historias de su comunidad

-es la marca del caído, del maldito, del desterrado… del demonio-susurro

.

.

.

.

.

-definitivamente no Carlisle-el hombre miro al techo desesperado

-Irina, te lo pido, por favor, no tienen a donde ir-la monja negó desde el otro lado de su escritorio, sentada en su cómoda silla, observando reprobatoriamente al sacerdote

-me parece una locura Carlisle, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero no-dijo-no vas a ponernos en riesgo

Carlisle camino de un lado a otro desesperado, la luz del sol se colaba de forma cálida, lo que lo tranquilizo un poco

-no lo hago, es una joven ordinaria y el chico… es-Irina puso una mano en alto

-no me digas "es un chico normal"-lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules-porque no te creo, aquí no hay lugar para indignos de la casa de Dios-Carlisle la miro boquiabierto

-¡AH! ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Deberías callar a tu hijo, llego espantado contándonos a todas su gran hazaña al encontrar a nada menos que un caído-se escandalizo-¡UN DEMONIO CARLISLE! ¿Perdiste la cordura?-lo regaño, este la miro contrariado

-no, Irina escúchame. Él acaba de caer, no es peligroso… aún es divino-se defendió

-¿y cuando ya no lo sea?-pregunto Irina, decaída

Carlisle no tenía respuesta para ello, porque no sabía que iba a pasar

-no sucederá-Irina negó

-Carlisle… tu sabes que tarde o temprano su maldición será consumada-Carlisle la observo perplejo. Irina se incorporó y se acercó a él

-los ángeles que han caído por ofender al cielo, no pueden retractarse, ese ente, está condenado y todo lo que es terminara convirtiéndose en algo dañado, algo monstruoso… la maldad poco a poco inundara su corazón mortal-él hombre negó alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda

-no… no…-dijo mirando el suelo-él es diferente-susurro

-se convertirá en un ser maligno, odiara y renegara de Dios-Carlisle negó mirándola

-Irina, no lo entiendes, esto es diferente…-dejo la frase en el aire

-¿Por qué?-Carlisle la miro y suspiro

-la chica, no es tan normal-Irina lo miro con los ojos hechos platos

-¿QUE?-casi grita-¿HAS PERDIDO LA CORDURA? ¿Sabes lo que pasara si se quedan? No pienso ponernos en peligro por tus indiscreciones

-déjame explicártelo-pidió, Irina negó, volviendo a su lugar y sentándose

-no, sea lo que sea, si tiene que ver con el caído, también es algo oscuro-dijo obtusa

Carlisle suspiro, llevando sus manos a su boca pensando

-bien… ¿y si pasan el umbral del templo?-sugirió, el umbral del templo del arcángel San Gabriel era consagrado de tal forma que ninguna entidad maligna podía atravesarla. Era lugar sagrado al igual que el resto de templos en aquel lugar y si lograban atravesar el umbral, significaba que no había una maldad más allá de la humana viviendo en sus corazones

Irina suspiro, pensándolo seriamente

-Madre superiora-la llamo una novicia desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos

-¿sí?-pregunto

-la necesita la hermana María-Irina suspiro incorporándose de su asiento

-está bien Carlisle, si logran pasar el umbral, pueden quedarse, pero con mis reglas. El caído quiere resguardarse aquí, pues que se mantenga escondido, nadie puede percatarse de que existe siquiera. La chica quiere vivir aquí, pues comenzara sus clases como novicia, será otra estudiante y respetara nuestras creencias, no quiero escenas diabólicas por aquí. Están a tu cargo, por el bien de todos mantenlos lejos del otro y al caído bien oculto, conozco a los de su clase, pueden causar malos deseos en nuestro estudiantado-Carlisle suspiro sonriente y agradecido

-hermana… ¡GRACIAS!-la monja asintió, caminando por su lado y acercándose a la puerta

-ah y Padre…-lo llamo

-¿si hermana?-pregunto, mirándola

-por el amor de Dios… ¡CONTROLA A JASPER! Intenta coquetear con las novicias, si no lo haces… tendrás que esconderlo junto al caído-Carlisle asintió

Irina desapareció por la puerta

Bien, no había tiempo que perder, debía sacarlos del auto

Carlisle dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, algo animado. Él había llegado al convento siete arcángeles cuando estuvo a punto de enloquecer, de entre todos los lugares que había conocido ese era el mejor, debajo de toda la cosa de convento, era el lugar de encuentro de la orden, que llevaba el mismo nombre. Había conocido cosas que el resto no creía ciertas y era su oportunidad de continuar con su labor, ayudando a los dos individuos que cogía a su cargo

Lo que más amaba del lugar, era el hecho de que no era molestado por seres malignos, tal vez por almas en pena, pero nada más

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta principal de aquel pequeño edificio antiguo, se encontró con Jasper que estaba coqueteando con tres jovencitas que lo miraban como si fuera un dios y eso se debía, a que precisamente, él era el único hombre joven y librede cualquier voto en el convento y se arrepentía de ello

Camino con afán hasta ellos

-buenos días Padre-lo saludaron las tres novicias al unísono, el asintió sonriendo con disimulo y tomando a su hijo del brazo, para luego alejarlo de ellas

-chicas, búsquenme luego-grito Jasper, Carlisle gruño

-no tienes vergüenza-dijo furioso

-cuénteme Padre Cullen, ¿Qué noticias tenemos hoy?-pregunto mientras salían y caminaban, atravesando el gran jardín

-aparte del hecho de que soltaras la lengua, granuja, todo salió ligeramente bien, aunque habrá algunos cambios y tenemos que… hacer algo primero-Jasper bufo

-me muero por escucharlo-soltó fastidiado, porque sabía que su padre iba a tomar la "cosa" como una terrible obsesión en la que lo metería a la fuerza

.

.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov:**

Podía escuchar la voz de mi madre, la de él y la de un desconocido, mi cuerpo se elevaba y podía sentir el chocar del viento en mi rostro, como si volara, como si fuera libre, como si fuera normal. Me sentía liquida e inconstante… como las nubes en el cielo

Abro los ojos

Lo primero que siento es el calor proveniente de la chimenea que está en la pared del lado derecho, las suaves y pesadas cobijas, el blando y tibio colchón, los secos que están mis labios, el dolor en mis ojos y mi cabeza, mi cabello esta tieso y puedo sentir restos de tierra en mis manos y entre mis uñas

Me muevo en completo shock, ¿Qué ha pasado?

También me duele todo el cuerpo… casi magullado, NO, está magullado

Pero… ¿en dónde estoy yo? Recuerdo al "Padre" y a su condenado hijo, ese idiota me las pagará… pero ¡¿EN DONDE ESTÁ ÉL?!

Pego un salto, levantándome de la cómoda cama, el lugar en donde estoy es anticuado, hay un escritorio, una chimenea, la cama y una pequeña mesa, todo pintado de un aburrido blanco

Mi ropa es la misma, apesto… literalmente

Escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose y algunos gritos, me asusto, ¿Qué será? ¿En dónde estaré? Camino sin importar mis pies descalzos, sin importar el hambre que siento y la horrible sensación de mareo

Vuelvo a recordarlo a él, mi único suspiro, mi protector… el mundo gira a mí alrededor

-¡NO!-me estremezco al escuchar eso, es el grito de un hombre, abro la puerta y me encuentro en un pasillo, algo oscuro, las paredes son de un tipo de piedra antigua y grande, inhalo el oxígeno, tranquilizándome, vuelvo a escuchar murmullos, camino por el pasillo hacía ellos, hacía la luz, con mis manos hechas puños listas para golpear a cualquiera que se me cruce y me parezca peligroso

De entre todas las puertas, encuentro una abierta, al final del gran pasillo, grande y semi-redonda, la luz se cola de ella

Escucho más gritos, quiero dar media vuelta y correr pero algo me llama a ir

Camino rápido hacía ella y cuando llego, la luz me desorienta por un instante

"no seas cobarde"- me digo y entro quedándome sin aliento

El Padre que quiso ayudarnos, el que tenía una cara amable y buenas intenciones, en el que no confié y no confío esta arrinconado a la pared, sus pies no tocan el suelo y se queja debido a la falta de oxigeno

Mi Edward, está allí, atacándolo, gritándole y golpeándolo como si fuera un muñeco contra la pared

Yo jamás lo vi de esa manera, pero ahora, que su cuerpo es mortal, me mata

Su espalda está desnuda, dando paso a unos músculos resaltados, pero no exagerados, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo tan grande como a mí me gustaba, sus hombros anchos y masculinos, sus brazos, que aunque intentan asfixiar al rubio, lucen cálidos y protectores, para mí. La única prenda que lleva es una toalla blanca que cubre su intimidad más sagrada, pero que se ajusta de tal forma que me permite ver los ángulos de su cuerpo, perfecto, piernas firmes y glúteos aún más devastadores, todo de él me mata, su cabello; cada mechón señala a una dirección diferente y su color es una mezcla entre el dorado, el castaño y el rojo

Muerdo mi labio, mirándolo de la manera más desvergonzada posible

El sacerdote vuelve a gritar, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad… ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!-chilla, su voz, acaba conmigo, es dulce, pero, suena preocupada y fría, pero también llena de dolor y confusión e inseguridad

¿Sufre por mí?

Carlisle (creó que se llama) señala con sus ojos hacía mí, el hombre que lo está asfixiando, gira su perfecto cuerpo lo suficiente para mirarme

Me estremezco

Sus ojos son por completo de un blanco que solo había visto en los espectros demoniacos que me acosaban, luce malvado, luce vacío, ya no veo nada… bueno en él, no es el que conocía

Tengo los pelos de punta, ¿en que se ha convertido?

Un dolor agonizante cruza mi pecho, su mirada me analiza lentamente, como si no me reconociera

No tiene sentido

Tomo la iniciativa y comienzo a acercarme a él

-Edward… soy yo-susurro, extrañada por llamarlo por su nombre, el que yo le puse-Bella-me sostiene la mirada, helada, distante, me asusta, aún tiene al padre contra la pared, quien se está tornando morado-suéltalo

No hace movimiento alguno, me percato de las heridas en su espalda y una cicatriz que brilla en su hombro

Llego hasta él

-déjalo… ya déjalo-le pido, su mirada me incomoda, me intimida-por favor-él Padre vuelve a quejarse y comienzo a temer por él

No sé qué hacer, tanta belleza… oscura, me hace sentir, tentada

Inhalo su aroma y tiemblo

Antes de poder procesar todo, me lanzó sobre él y aunque mis brazos no son tan largos, lo envuelvo con ellos, poso mi mejilla en su pecho, hipnotizada y cierro los ojos, intento no tocar sus heridas

No lo puedo creer y no lo puedo controlar

-ya basta-le suplico-Edward…-me aferro más a él, quien es más grande que yo, mi respiración es irregular, jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre y menos de uno como él

Está conmigo, allí, en carne y hueso

Lo siguiente que escucho es el impacto del cuerpo del padre con el suelo, sus gemidos pidiendo oxígeno y respirando con dificultad, siento pena por él

No puedo soltarlo, no puedo dejarlo ir, él no se mueve y no me importa, lo tengo solo para mí

-gracias-y con solo esas palabras, comienzo a llorar, desolada y patética. Odio llorar frente a desconocidos, pero él, de cierta forma no lo es y ya había estado presente mientras lloraba en el pasado

Necesito desahogarme por el infierno que viví desde hace días

Su cuerpo se mueve, creo que quiere alejarme, pero en lugar de eso, acomoda la cabeza de tal forma que posa su mejilla a un lado de mi cabeza, ignorando que hacer, ignorando lo que yo estoy haciendo

No importa que no me abrace, es suficiente con ello

Su cuerpo me sobresalta, no sé qué decir, solo se escuchan mis pequeños sollozos y la respiración desbocada del Padre

-lo siento…-lloriqueo

-¿Por qué?-oh… su voz, ¡AL FIN HABLO! ¡AL FIN VOLVIÓ! Vuelvo a lloriquear

-porque estás aquí-se lo que implica-te condenaste por mi culpa-su mano se posa en mi nuca y respira ruidosamente

-no es culpa de nadie, sucedió lo que tenía que ser… -su voz no tiene ni pizca de duda

-no… -me separo de él, miro a otro lado, no podía mirarlo a los ojos-si yo no te hubiera hablado, si hubiera sido más cautelosa, no habría…-ahora el que me abraza es él, me aferro a su espalda, dejándome vencer

-si quisiera culpar a alguien, créeme… tu serías la menos indicada-me estrecho con fuerza-o la menos culpable-casi murmura con gracia

-discúlpenme…-gime el padre, nos giramos con cuidado, sin alejarnos del otro, me siento muy patética, pero las lágrimas se detienen-sé que yo no les he dado muchas razones para confiar en mí, pero créanme cuando les digo que deben hacerlo-

.

.

.

.

.

Estamos sentados en una pequeña mesa de madera, Carlisle, el padre, nos está sirviendo algo de comida. Luego de nuestra pequeña conversación, Edward no me ha vuelto a hablar, se limita a mirar todo con recelo, está sentado a mi lado, ya vestido, con unos pantalones y una camisa. Luce algo preocupado pero sereno

Tuerzo la boca

En cambio yo, estoy hecha un molino, no puedo dejar de estar tensa con él al lado, su presencia me causa muchas emociones, no puedo dejar de verlo, estoy muy ansiosa

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse, Edward se incorpora a la defensiva. Es Jasper, es rubio idiota que me golpeo

-granuja…-lo saluda su padre, miro a Edward

-Edward-tomo su muñeca, él esta tenso-siéntate, es solo Jasper-no me mira, pero me hace caso

-¡AH! Así que ya están despiertos…-dice él rubio, nosotros no respondemos

-hijo, siéntate, estoy haciendo algo para cenar-Jasper se sienta, en la silla que esta frente a mí, luce relajado y nos sonríe, sus ojos azules están interesados

-Dejemos el pasado en el pasado-dice, refiriéndose a mi primera impresión de él-hola… me llamo Jasper Cullen-murmura amigablemente, doy un bufido-¿Qué? ¿No tienen nombre?-idiota

-ella es Isabel-miro al Padre, que continua con sus quehaceres en la pequeña cocina

-mi nombre es Isabella no Isabel-gruño… ¿Por qué me llama Isabel?

-mmm… Isabella-dice Jasper, mirándome divertido-me gusta-me quedó callada, sintiendo el delicioso aroma que proviene de la cocina, me rugen las tripas, estoy hambrienta

-¿y tú?-mira a Edward-¿tienes nombre?-le pregunta, Edward levanta el rostro y sonríe de lado, yo también sonrío

-Edward-responde, mirándome de reojo, Jasper levanta las cejas

-¿Edward?-dice, removiéndose y colocando los brazos sobre la mesa-menudo nombre para un ángel-se burla, nosotros dos nos reímos

-bueno… es por mi culpa-digo, Jasper y Edward me miran, me pongo roja, pero continuo-un día cuando él y yo comenzamos a hablar-miro a Jasper, hago una mueca-es que… yo siempre he podido verlo-asiente, parece que entiende- le pregunte su nombre, él respondió algo que yo no podía pronunciar…-me río, Edward lo pronuncia, era una especie de lengua extraña, Jasper lo mira espantado

-ya… con razón, ni yo lo puedo pronunciar-los tres reímos

-sí, entonces, como era muy complicado, yo le puse un nombre; Edward, algo más… humano, él no opuso resistencia-Jasper nos mira con interés

-viejo… dejaste que una chica te pusiera nombre…-murmura-te admiro-sonríe

-a mí me gusta-responde Edward, mirándome por primera vez en toda la velada, con cariño

Mi corazón da un vuelco

-aquí está-el Padre trae una bandeja llena de platos, evito las ansias de lanzarme sobre él y comer todo lo que trae

-gracias-susurro cuando deja el plato frente a mí, es estofado de carne con verduras y algunas patatas horneadas… trago en seco, pasándome la lengua por la boca

Tomo los cubiertos y comienzo a comer, no muy educadamente

-amigo… no hagas eso-dice con asco el rubio, yo levanto la cabeza, Jasper mira a Edward, que está comiendo con las manos, llevándose la comida a la boca, suelto el cubierto, riéndome, luce adorable

-no…-digo mientras tomo sus muñecas, él me mira con la boca llena de comida y los labios sucios

-¿Por qué no?-dice como un niño pequeño, frunciendo el ceño. Me siento extraña

-porque las personas, no comemos así, usamos los cubiertos… así-suelto sus manos y le enseño a usar los cubiertos, él gruñe

-necesito alimentarme-dice-así tardó mucho y me urge-dice volviendo a comer con las manos, yo niego, acomodándome en mi lugar y volviendo a comer. El padre se nos une, luego nos sirve algo de té

-tal vez, no tengo derecho, pero…-dice Carlisle-¿Cómo es que llegaron ambos al bosque?-todo es silencio, yo suspiro

-no le incumbe-responde Edward bruscamente, lo miro espantada

-es complicado… ya se lo contare-respondo, continuo comiendo, al parecer, Edward no sabe mucho sobre cómo comportarse con las personas, pero que se puede esperar, aunque yo también quiero saber cómo llego hasta aquí, que siente, que piensa… como era su existencia antes de… todo, necesito respuestas

Termino de comer y suspiro, lista para mi té, no recordaba la última vez que comí

-¿quieres?-miro la mano de Edward, llena de estofado, lo miro y veo que lo dice en serio, Jasper está a punto de reírse y Carlisle me mira con compasión

Si le digo que no, se pondrá triste, su rostro me lo dice… suspiro

-claro-respondo, tomo mi plato y el abre su mano dejando que caigan los restos de comida, se acerca con su silla y me mira atentamente

-come-sonrió, no me va a dejar hasta que termine, tomo mi tenedor y temblando me llevo un bocado a la boca, lo mastico y trago

-gracias-sonríe, su expresión es dulce, ya que…

-oh, por cierto-dice Carlisle mientras nos miramos-por lo que se, ustedes no tienen a donde ir…-¿y mi casa? ¿Mi familia? ¿Qué no puedo volver?-así que si lo desean, pueden quedarse aquí-nos tensamos y miro a Edward… que ojos tan lindos tiene…

-¿en qué lugar nos encontramos?-pregunta… que lindos labios tiene… muevo la cabeza, sacando esas ideas

Pienso en aquel hombre que evito mi muerte en el auto, el otro, al que el demonio asesino. Si vuelvo, pondré en riesgo a mi familia y no puedo hacerlo, no puedo permitirlo, tal vez el Padre tenga razón, no tenemos a donde ir, tal vez tengo que olvidarme de mi hogar

-el convento de los siete arcángeles-responde Jasper, desanimado-o… mejor dicho, cárcel para promiscuas-Edward frunce el ceño, yo parpadeo, volviendo en si

-¿es en serio? ¿Nos está dando un techo?-pregunto con humildad

-sí, lo dije antes, pero con una condición-como siempre… pero, si quiero el bien para los que amo, debo aceptarlo

Jasper sonríe

-¿Qué condición?-pregunto mirando de reojo a Edward, que frunce el ceño, a la espera

-bueno, hable con la hermana superiora, que es la que dirige este lugar. Sabe la "situación" acepto, pero…-luce incomodo-tu Isabel, digo Isabella… tendrás que volverte una alumna, comenzar tus clases, ser una novicia más.-me quedo mirándolo, aterrada- mientras que Edward-lo miro con algo de melancolía-tendrás que esconderte, nadie debe saber que vives aquí, nadie debe verte y… ambos deben estar lo más posible separados del otro-me quedo helada ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-dice Edward, confundido y alterado

Jasper se para con su plato y le da una palmadita amistosa en la mejilla

-con esa carita de angelito, vas a alterar a todas las chicas, nadie quiere que pierdan su castidad-Edward lo mira confundido mientras se aleja de nosotros-¡BELLA! ¿TE PUEDO LLAMAR ASÍ?-asiento, él me sonríe-enséñale algo de educación sexual… se nota que no sabe de lo que hablo

Edward arruga la nariz

-¿educación sexual?-susurra mirándome

-luego te digo-respondo incomoda, miro al padre

-mire, estoy tremendamente agradecida con usted pero no tienen derecho….-digo-le aseguro que Edward no estará cómodo escondido todo el tiempo y le afirmo que yo no tengo vocación de monja, no quiero ser una novicia, garantizo que soy todo menos pura-él padre me observa incomodo

-hija, no importa con cuántos hombres hayas estado, ni cuantas maldades hayas cometido, Dios siempre perdona a sus hijos-Edward me toma la mano bruscamente, luce consternado, lo miro

- ¿Te has unido a otro hombre?-casi no entiendo a lo que se refiere, lo miro a los ojos y luego comprendo

-¿ah?-solo logro articular, su agarre se vuelve más fuerte

-¿con cuántos hombres has compartido lecho?-miro a Carlisle y luego a Edward, espantada

-no tengo porque responder eso-veo una pequeña luz en sus ojos, como si el verde oscuro comenzará a volverse… ¿azul perlado? Su rostro se vuelve frío y tiemblo

Me zafo bruscamente de su agarre, me levanto, evito gemir, debido a mi pobre y lastimado cuerpo

-Padre, acepto, comenzaré mis lecciones de novicia, nos quedaremos aquí-miro a Edward, que está muy quieto, lo asesino con la mirada-a él puede ponerlo donde quiera, si prefiere debajo de la tierra no me importa, solo aléjelo de mi-termino de decir y doy media vuelta, dispuesta a salir triunfante, pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo habitación, ni a donde ir… ni conozco el lugar… rayos

Me giro

Voy a decirle al cura que me ayude, pero Edward se levanta tambaleándose, con los ojos desorbitados. Va a caerse, por ello me acerco con rapidez hasta él, lo sostengo y noto que está hirviendo, tiene fiebre

-Dios santo… estas enfermo-susurro, él niega

-no es posible-sacudo la cabeza, entonces gruñe

-me duele… -susurra desconcertado-siento espasmos en… la espalda-lo giro y veo que las dos yagas están de un color rojo intenso

-llevémoslo a la cama, ya traeré a alguien que lo cure-dice Carlisle

Salimos de allí, caminamos por el mismo pasillo, subimos unos escalones casi eternos y llegamos por fin a una puerta, Jasper la abre con una llave, al entrar noto que está muy descuidada pero no importa

Con dificultad lo recostamos allí, bocabajo, él se queja

-sshhh-acaricio sus cabellos que resultan más sedosos que los míos y mucho más hermosos, que tristeza

-qué sensación tan horrible-susurra

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto mientras Jasper va en busca de ayuda y Carlisle acomoda las cortinas de la ventana

-el dolor-asiento, al parecer no está familiarizado… raro, muy raro

Al rato llega Jasper con una mujer rubia, hermosa, de pelo corto que me hace sentir incomoda, es tan linda que mi autoestima está peor que nunca. Ella comienza a auxiliar a Edward, no me gusta que lo toque, pero él tiembla, lo necesita pero… ¡LO TOCA DEMACIADO!

Lo único que me hace no odiarla tanto es que al parecer él no le presta atención a ella, en lugar de eso… solo me mira a mí, yo le sostengo la mirada con una sonrisa, aunque me ha sacado de quicio es imposible enfurecerme cuando esta tan indefenso

Cuando por fin lo ha vendado y le ha dado antibióticos, sale sin decir una palabra

-Perdónala-susurra Jasper, ¿Quién será?

-está bien-respondo, Edward cierra los ojos, descansando

-vámonos, Isabel… digo Isabella-dice Carlisle, yo bufo

-le parece mejor si me llama Bella, a ver si no se confunde-él asiente

-y tu llámame Carlisle-asiento-Bella, vamos, te mostrare tu habitación… -al parecer no quiere que me quede con Edward, intento levantarme, pero él me detiene con la mano, su tacto me conforta

-¿puedo quedarme? Solo para asegurarme de que este bien-digo, yo tampoco quiero irme

-no se…-dice Carlisle

-ah, déjalos Papa… no van a hacer nada malo-dice Jasper que está en la puerta, el padre suspira, asintiendo

-gracias-cuando por fin se despiden y salen, me doy cuenta de que no tengo pijama, tengo que dormir con la misma ropa sucia…y el abrigo que encontré al despertar ¿Quién lo habrá dejado allí?

Necesito con urgencia algo de pasta dental

Pero, ahora estamos solos, de verdad solos

-acércate-susurra él somnoliento, yo asiento, recostándome a su lado

-¿te dolió?-pregunto, él sonríe de lado

-haber caído fue uno de los actos menos dolorosos posibles-abre los ojos-me asusto tanto ver que volvían a atacarte, que no tuve duda alguna-dice

-¿Por qué luego de salvarme la primera vez, no volviste?-pregunto

-porque no me lo permitieron-responde-no puedo describirte la manera en la que me trataron, solo por haber bajado a salvarte-no sé qué decir

-explícame-susurro

-alguien de mi naturaleza, puede bajar, pero no tenemos permiso de mostrarnos a los humanos como somos realmente, por ello, siempre que me comunique contigo, fue en tu mente, sin que tú me miraras, a espaldas de todos-hace una pausa-cuando pretendieron llevarte, rompí esa ley, por ello me condenaron… en parte, luego supe que volverían a intentarlo, pero no me permitieron volver a bajar, entonces… decidí venir de otra manera-por primera vez veo su rostro, luce mayor que yo… como de unos veinticinco años

-oye… -susurro-¿sabes porque quieren… ya sabes, llevarme… allá?-murmuro

Él guarda silencio

-no, solo sé que para ambos lados eres importante, pero… no de una manera buena-frunzo el ceño

-¿Por qué?-susurro

El me observa como si no quisiera responder

-porque según todos, tú eres el objeto de mi pecado… el veneno de mi alma, la tentación que me hace estar aquí… contigo-parpadeo, acercando mi mano y tocando su frente, ya le ha bajado la fiebre-si antes el infierno te reclamaba, ahora va a ser peor

-tan mala soy-digo con gracia, o mejor dicho… nostalgia, llevo mi mano hasta su frente y quito algunos mechones de sus ojos

El niega

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-susurro-tengo miedo-sus ojos no dejan de mirarme-digo, mira lo que paso, yo no quiero volver a pasar por cosas así, me persiguieron por un bosque, todo estaba oscuro…-mi ojos se cristalizan

-sí, lo vi-responde, lo miro absorta-llegue en el momento preciso

-entonces sabes lo horrible que fue-asiente-no quiero que vuelva a pasar

-estoy aquí, no ocurrirá-responde, siento un nudo en el estomago

Los dos guardamos silencio

-eres más bonita de lo que creía antes-dice de repente-mis ojos humanos pueden ver mejor la belleza mortal-niego

-los antibióticos te están afectando-el gruñe antes de quedarse dormido

Me quedo allí en silencio

Tengo que procesar todo, lo que me ha sucedido, el hecho de que mi ángel guardián está aquí… el simple comentario suena ridículo. También el hecho que el infierno quiere mi alma por una razón que desconozco, en el cielo me culpan porque Edward ha caído. Mi vida ha cambiado por completo, ya no me graduaré del instituto, me convertiré en novicia y lo que más me inquieta; no escucho voces, ni veo espíritus, pero aún más importante ¿Por qué soy tan importante? Es algo a que debo averiguar, pero no sé como

Miro a Edward

Cuando era pequeña, siempre que estaba él, todo se calmaba, no me acosaban. Debía ser por eso, su presencia, me giro, acomodándome más en la cama, entonces siento algo que me lastima la pierna, me muevo, meto mi mano en el bolsillo del abrigo

Mis ojos se desorbitan, son los dos colgantes que tenía Edward en la mano cuando lo encontré en el bosque, los había guardado por si acaso, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, sino el que yo hubiera visto esas mismas joyas en mi sueño y que como en mi sueño, Edward hubiera tenido aquellas joyas al caer

Las miro, son diamantes, uno es rojo y el otro absolutamente normal. Debo dárselos cuando despierte. Su forma es ovalada, pequeñas manos de oro sostienen cada gema, son hermosas

Las vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo del abrigo… que me causa algo de temor, no debí ponérmelo, pero el frío era insoportable y yo estaba mojada por la lluvia, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto antes y me preocupa. Me lo saco y lo coloco en el suelo, me siento más cómoda

Suspiro, recostándome mejor y cerrando los ojos

No puedo rezar, no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Por ello los abro y lo miro, mi corazón se agranda cuando veo su rostro, calmado y en paz, es extraño y glorioso, siento nostalgia por él y también cariño, yo lo quiero. Perome pregunto si él también sentirá eso por mí. Tal vez no, pero tuvo que haber tenido una razón muy fuerte como para haber abandonado lo que era… una razón tan grande para él como para dejar todo por mí. Me hace sentir bien, pero no del todo, en parte es mi culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Graciassss por tomarse el tiempo de leer, cambie mi nombre de usuario, así que no se preocupen, gracias a SoledadCullen, ZafiroCullen22 y Vio por comentar, gracias por incluirme en sus favoritos y seguidores, incluso por el simple hecho de leer esto<strong>

**Muchas gracias**

**Hasta la próxima… semana, como estoy de vacaciones. Actualizare seguido**


	5. Capitulo 4: Novicia Rebelde

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Novicia Rebelde.<strong>

**Bella Pov:**

Estamos cenando Carlisle, Jasper… su hermana gemela Rosalie, Edward y yo, en el pequeño "apartamento" de Carlisle, resulta y pasa que el Sacerdote, movió influencias en el pasado para poder crear un espacio para sus hijos, con cocina, baños, dos alcobas y una pequeña estancia. Todo en el convento, pero a simple vista, nadie lo nota

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos aquí y me ha costado mucho trabajo acostumbrarme, el horario, las personas, todo, no son lo mío. Mucho menos el vestir un uniforme que oculta toda mi piel, o las misas matutinas diarias, las clases, el no poder estar con Edward a todas horas, o peor aún soportar a mis compañeras, un puñado de niñas solapadas y tontas. Eso sí era terrible

A Edward tampoco le ha ido muy bien, él es una mezcla entre sabiduría e ignorancia. Puede llegar a ser tan sabio e ingenuo que me causa gracia. Jasper se ha encargado de enseñarle cosas de "hombres" ni siquiera he tenido la valentía de preguntar a qué se refiere…

-y… ¿Cómo te fue con tus clases está semana Bella?-¡SI! ¡AL FIN ME LLAMA POR MI NOMBRE!

-bueno, bien, ha sido difícil acostumbrarme pero nada más-miento, una semana y ya tengo enemigas, una regordeta tonta y su conjunto de amigas, me acosan sin parar, me llaman de las formas más horribles y me empujan con frecuencia. Por no mencionar que extraño mi vida… antes de todo esto, por más patética que fuese

Rosalie bufa, yo continuó comiendo en silencio, siento la mirada de Edward sobre mí, lo ignoro

-si bien significa ser odiada por la mayoría, entonces, le ha ido bien-dice Rosalie, yo la miro, tal vez eso también la incluye, por alguna razón no me habla, yo no le caigo bien. No me molesta, no tuve amigas antes, ni ahora, con los años, logre independizarme de las personas y a que no me quisieran

-¿Por qué?-dice Edward, alterado, suspiro.

-sí, quisiera escucharlo Bella-vuelvo a suspirar dejando mi plato con pasta y carne. Miro a todos, Rosalie me evita, pero el resto no

-cuando llegue el lunes a la primera clase… -no sabía cómo explicarlo

-llego tarde-dijo Rosalie-la hermana María la obligo a presentarse luego de un regaño monumental, pero eso no es importante, el problema fue que llevaba el cabello suelto-dijo con un tono filoso, ¿desde cuándo tener el cabello suelto era un pecado?

-¿y?-dice Jasper, quien me mira preocupado

-¿y?-dice la rubia levantando una ceja-aquí todas están casi rapadas, ¿se te olvido qué es obligatorio llevar el cabello corto? a la mayoría le ofendió que por ser "pariente" de uno de los sacerdotes tuviera el privilegio de tener el cabello tan largo. Recuerden que aquí no todas están porque quieren-hago una mueca, si, Carlisle me había presentado como su sobrina huérfana

-yo prefiero cambiar esa "ofensa" por estupidez. Solo tengo el cabello largo-me mira mal, lleva su mano hasta su cabeza y jala su cabello, me sorprendo

Tiene una peluca, esta descubrió una cabellera rubia y hermosa

-yo también-dice, mirándome mal, suspiro-pero eso no implica que me la pase buscándome problemas

-¡FELICIDADES!-digo-si tienes algún problema conmigo, dímelo y déjate de melodramas-se levanta y sale del lugar, suspiro

-¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto, ninguno me responde, yo termino levantándome, Edward toma mi mano y me acerca

-espérame esta noche-susurra en mi odio, tiemblo, lo miro raro ¿a qué se refiere? Sin insistir más me voy. Camino hasta mi habitación, que está alejada del resto, está anocheciendo, por lo que me apuro, cuando llego cierro con llave

Paredes blancas, una pequeña y vieja cama, una mesita, un guardarropa, un escritorio, un ventanal anticuado y un pequeño cuarto de baño. Eso es todo, luce tan deprimente, que tengo ganas de llorar. Me saco los zapatos de charol con pereza

Camino hasta el guardarropa y busco mi pijama, me saco la jardinera a cuadros (que me llega hasta los talones) la blusa, las medias y el suéter. Carlisle ha conseguido todo para mí, la mayoría es ropa que usaba Rosalie, la que desecho y Carlisle recogió. No me molesta, pero, me resulta algo… frustrante

Cuando termino voy al cuarto de baño, luego peino mi cabello frente a un pequeño espejo de mesa (regalo de Jasper) me siento ausente, sola

Toco mi cadena, la cruz que cuelga de ella me da consuelo, tengo muchas líneas finas en mi piel, como de garras, aun no se han curado y me duelen

Recuerdo todo lo que me ha pasado, extraño a mi madre, mi último recuerdo de ella es su llanto, destrozada y decepcionada por mí, odiándome por ser un fenómeno, sostengo mi respiración

Tocan a mi puerta, me levanto, asustada. Nunca confié en ese tipo de cosas, recuerdo muchas veces, que en mi habitación, golpeaban mi ventana, mi puerta e incluso el techo, una de mis reglas más importantes era usar tapones para oídos

-¿quién es?-susurro con un hilo de voz

-Edward-responde, camino con rapidez, abro y lo primero que siento es su abrazo, me aferro a él con cuidado, aún tiene esas horribles yagas en su espalda, usa vendajes… cerramos la puerta y me lleva hasta la cama, en donde nos sentamos

-le saque la verdad a ese hombre-dice-Rosalie, no te tiene rencor alguno, solo tiene miedo-

-¿miedo? ¿Acaso parece que voy a morder a alguien o qué?-digo

-no-dice-pero su hermano le contó lo que hizo que llegáramos aquí, eso causa temor en cualquiera-hago una mueca

Bostezo y me acuesto debajo de las sabanas, la cama huele a viejo y me estresa. Él se queda mirándome y sin pedirme siquiera permiso se abre paso en las sabanas y se acuesta a mi lado, siento como me tenso. Esto es incómodo, siento su calor, su respiración, él se acomoda y me mira

-tengo que decirte algo-susurra de repente, parpadeo volviendo en si

-habla-digo en un hilo de voz mirando su cuerpo. No debo tener malos pensamientos con él… no debo, voy a ser monja, no debo pensar en su…

-necesito que por ningún motivo, salgas de aquí… del convento-dice, yo trago en seco poniendo atención

-¿Por qué?-digo

-porque… hace unos días, tuve intención de ver más allá de los muros de este lugar y no me gusto lo que vi-susurra

-¿Qué viste?-digo, me comienza a asustar

-levántate, te lo mostraré-

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos en medio de la oscuridad, me tiene cogida de la mano, lo que me pone nerviosa, siento algo curioso cuando está cerca. Camina rápido. No hay nadie más y todo está vacío

-deberíamos volver mañana, de día, créeme, no me gusta estar afuera a esta hora-él continua caminando

-solo se puede ver en la noche, aparecen cuando el sol se oculta, como las almas en pena-yo trago en seco

-¿sabes? No me gusta estar a esta hora por eso mismo-digo temblando, él no me escucha y me lleva hacía el frente del convento, hay que tener cuidado con los guardias que hacen su turno, caminamos escondiéndonos de ellos y me lleva hasta un muro de piedra, me suelta

Comienzo a escuchar murmullos, me estremezco

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto, él sonríe dando un salto tan ágil, aferrándose a una piedra como si volara, se sienta encima del muro

-ven-extiende la mano, yo muerdo mi labio, tomando su mano torpemente, me levanta sin esfuerzo, con mis piernas me ayudo a subir

Siento mareo

Los murmullos aumentan, no estamos solos

-mira-me señala el otro lado del muro, que está en una especie de montaña. Si saltaras para escapar terminarías muerto, con los huesos destrozados. A prueba de tontos, pero eso no fue lo que más me aterro, miro entre los árboles. Resulta horrible lo que veo

Hay personas allí, paradas aguardando, personas muertas, sucias por una especie de baba negra

-¿Qué son?-susurro

-demonios-responde

Me congelo, nos miran, nos observan y nos analizan, siento sus ojos sobre mí

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-pregunto

-aguardan, esperan el momento indicado… los he estado observando con atención desde que los descubrí, solo aparecen cuando anochece, solo miran, nada más-me acerco más a él

-¿me abrazas?-susurro, él me mira intensamente, con algo de incomodidad lo hace, yo lo envuelvo en mis brazos también

-no puedes salir, nunca. Este lugar es seguro, sin importar lo que pase, no atravieses los muros-asiento, insegura, no planeo vivir acá toda mi vida

Observo aterrada a esas personas, ¿Cómo es posible que haya tanto mal?

De entre los árboles camina uno de ellos, se abre paso entre la maleza y me mira

Es ella, la niña que me ha acompañado durante años diciendo que soy de ellos, el demonio que más temor me ha causado

Me sonríe, sus dientes de tiburón están llenos de sangre

Tiemblo

Comienzo a escuchar su horrible voz en mi cabeza, no entiendo lo que dice, Edward me abraza con fuerza, oculta mi rostro con su cuerpo y comienza a hablar en el mismo lenguaje

-¿Qué dice?-murmuro intentando controlarme, lo miro y tiene la mandíbula apretada

-nada-responde, su expresión es tal, que yo nunca lo había visto así. Como si hubiese maldad en él

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estamos en nuestra hora libre, ha pasado otra semana y ya me he adecuado, un poco, Edward me visita en las noches, hablamos, jugamos y reímos, mi relación con él es como siempre lo desee, pero en el fondo no puedo soportar estar a su lado, porque cada vez que lo veo, quiero saltar sobre él y besarlo, aunque no es correcto no sé cuánto tiempo soportare

Estoy dibujando en mi cuaderno de religión un boceto, un ángel que mira hacia arriba, tiene los ojos blancos, él cabello desaliñado y la mandíbula recta, con el torso desnudo, su expresión es seria

El jardín es un lugar excelente para pensar, pero el problema es que ya he analizado tantas veces mi situación, que estoy cansada de hacerlo. No quiero pensar en nada del infierno ni del cielo

Levanto el rostro, alguien ha llegado al jardín, es Rosalie, tiene la biblia en la mano y se sienta lejos de mí, para leer. Hago una mueca con los labios, vuelvo a mi dibujo

Recuerdo que en mi habitación tenía muchos dibujos de él, pegados en la pared, como yo me lo imaginaba, a veces rubio o pelirrojo, incluso de cabello azul. Era bueno tener una imagen clara de cómo él es realmente

-Bella-levanto la cara, Rosalie me llama, su expresión es tranquila. Frunzo el ceño-ven-me dice, me levanto dudosa y me acerco a ella, quien se mueve para que yo me pueda sentar en la banca

-estaba echándole un vistazo a Génesis-dice-entonces, encontré esto, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, pero quería mostrártelo-me tiende la Biblia, yo la acepto y me señala en donde debo leer

-_"ahora bien, aconteció que los hombres comenzaron a crecer en número sobre la superficie y tuvieron hijas, entonces los hijos de Dios, comenzaron a fijarse en las hijas de los hombres, por la belleza de la cual ellas eran dueñas, bajaron a la superficie y tomaron esposas para si"-_si pretende consolarme, no lo logro, pero lo aprecio, ¿pero qué significa? No puedo evitar en pensar en Edward, el parecido con esos "hijos de Dios" pero él no está aquí por mi belleza o porque me ame, sino porque… no se ni porque

-gracias-le digo sonriéndole, está peinada con su peluca rubia y corta, me mira asintiendo, toma la biblia y comienza a buscar

-también encontré algo más, no sé si quieres leerlo pero de pronto te puede servir-susurro torpemente, enarco una ceja. Ella nunca era tan indecisa. Me vuelve a tender la biblia, yo la tomo y me señala en donde debo leer

-_"Los ángeles que ahora eran malignos, no murieron, sus cuerpos mortales se desmaterializaron y volvieron al mundo espiritual, pero por su desobediencia, no volvieron a formar parte del paraíso, ni tampoco se les permitió volver a sus cuerpos mortales… no obstante continuaron ejerciendo influencia en el plano terrenal como lacayos del gobernante de los demonios, Satanás_"-siento un mal trago en la boca ¿Qué significa? ¿Es lo que le va a pasar a Edward? Evito las lágrimas, me siento mal. Esto es una locura

-lamento haber sido tan grosera, pero cuando me contaron eso… me asusté mucho-dice, yo niego

-es natural, no te preocupes-asiente, mis pensamientos están en otra parte

-es que, mi padre puede ver cosas como tú-dice, me sorprendo-se llama a si mismo médium-nos reímos-no quise hablar con ustedes porque precisamente, he tenido que soportar muchos años a mi Padre, perdiendo la cordura… diciendo "hay alguien a tu lado" "te está mirando hija"-abre los ojos-esas cosas… así que lo siento mucho-

-no importa, acepto tu disculpa-respondo-¿eso significa que somos amigas?-pregunto

-me parece justo-responde-tu y yo, tenemos que estar unidas con esos tres hombres ¿no?-me dice, yo asiento

Comenzamos a hablar, nos conocemos, color favorito, película favorita etc. No creí jamás entablar este tipo de conversación y me encanta, también me agrada hablar con ella, es agradable… cuando quiere, pero en el fondo sigo pensando en lo que leí

-oye… ¿te gusta? ¿No?-me congelo, mirándola de repente

-¿ah?-parezco tonta

-sí, él te gusta y tú le gustas a él, los he visto… -dice con complicidad-te darás cuenta de que soy muy observadora, ya sé que él todas las noches entra a tu habitación-yo niego

Me pongo roja, el problema de tener amigas, es que son muy fisgonas y llegan a leerte con solo mirarte, ¡LLEVAMOS SEGUNDOS DE AMISTAD Y YA ME SIENTO ASÍ! ¡QUE EMOCIONANTE!

-yo lo quiero-la miro-pero no como tú crees, él ha sido mi único amigo, me ha protegido y me ha consolado cuando nadie lo hizo, por eso lo quiero nada más. Por su parte, él era…-me siento ridícula por lo que voy a decir-mi ángel guardián-me siento estúpida-lo hizo porque es algo natural en él, porque era su obligación conmigo- ella niega sonriendo

-no seas tonta-me sorprendo-dime ¿el haber caído fue una obligación? ¿Se lo has preguntado? Mira Bella… es obvio que lo hizo por mucho más que eso, no todos se sacrifican por una así nada más-lo dice en serio y es verdad, pero no puedo creerlo… alguien tan perfecto y divino no podría llegar a quererme de esa forma, a alguien tan bizarra y anormal

-Rosalie… te equivocas, ¿has escuchado eso de "los ángeles aman todo"? es imposible que me ame solo mí y de la manera que tú dices-pega un bufido muy normal en ella

-¡VALE!-dice vencida-pero por lo menos pregúntaselo… ¿qué pierdes?-eso es verdad, tengo que pensarlo

-extraño asesinato en el bosque de Forks… fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un estudiante de Forks High School, animales muertos y descuartizados junto con la sospechosa, una adolescente de diecisiete años de edad, compañera de la víctima, quien se encontraba bañada con la sangre del joven, al parecer en un rito de lo que algunos creen brujería… -me tenso al escuchar eso, recuerdo aquello perfectamente, del periódico de Forks. Tengo un nudo en el estómago, Rosalie se gira para ver de qué se trata todo, yo no puedo moverme

-ni más ni nada menos que Isabella Swan, la homicida-dice otra, Rosalie me mira espantada

Mis ojos se cristalizan, aprieto los labios

-Se llamaba Paul… Paul Lahote-volvieron a decir, yo cierro los ojos por un momento tiesa

-¿Qué es esto Bella?-dice Rosalie, escandalizada, yo no puedo hablar, siento su mirada, horrorizada

Respiro, tomando fuerzas, me levanto y miro a quienes me están afectando tanto

Jessica la regordeta idiota y su sequito de tres. Quiero matarlas, ahogarlas, retorcerles el pescuezo. Sonríen viendo como me desplomo

-¿sabes? Internet es muy útil-dice regocijándose Jessica, muerdo mi labio

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-dice-¡AH ESPERA!-saca un papel-¡AQUÍ LO TENGO!

Y comienza a leer, yo no puedo moverme

-"yo no lo hice, él era un demonio, quería mi alma, debía defenderme. No podía permitir que me llevaran"-lee dramáticamente riendo, mis manos se hacen puños, repentinamente estoy llena de ira, eso es lo que yo dije en mi juicio, cuando subí a "testificar"

Vuelve a reírse, miro a Rosalie, quién está sorprendida y espantada

-deberías volver al agujero de dementes del que viniste, zorra del diablo-dice con odio, el resto, es historia

Experimento una especie de bloqueo, lo único que escucho es mi grito

Me lanzó sobre ella, caemos al suelo, le propino un puñetazo en la cara, algo truena, le jalo el cabello, menos mal tengo el mío recogido, siento como me aruña el rostro. Me golpea, con mis piernas aprieto sus brazos para inmovilizarla, yo vuelvo a darle un puñetazo y le arranco algunos mechones… con mi rodilla golpeo su vientre abultado, me encanta escuchar como grita y se queja, escucho como las otras van por ayuda, gritando, Rosalie intenta apartarme y entonces alguien me coge fuertemente y me aparta de ella, intento zafarme pero no puedo, respiro por la boca, sobresaltada, varios mechones sueltos no me dejan ver bien

La vaca llora y gime, yo vuelvo en si ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Parpadeo… hay mucha gente a mi alrededor, mirándome de muchas maneras

Algunas muchachas ayudan a levantar a la maldita, quién con exageración dice que no siente las piernas

Estúpida, golpee más su horrible cara que sus malditas piernas

-¡TRATO DE ASESINARME!-grita llorando, para llamar la atención de todos, me señala-¡QUIERE MATARME!

-¡LASTIMA QUE FALLE!-grito, estoy temblando y comienzo a patalear más, para zafarme y terminar con ella

-shhh… ya le diste su lección, shhh…-suelto un jadeo, está muy cerca, acaba de hablarme en el oído, siento su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus músculos. Todo, ya no tengo voz. No hay parte de nosotros que no esté en contacto

Sus manos están alrededor de mi torso, las pasa con fuerza sobre mí, como si me estuviese acariciando, se siente increíble, son fuertes y grandes. Lo hace como si fuera algo intimo entre ambos, evito jadear frente a todos

Tiemblo, por su tacto y por la pelea, pero me siento más calmada, incluso la lucha pierde importancia, por primera vez me doy cuenta que… QUIERO BESARLO

Tanto monjas, novicias y personal, nos observan murmurando

Yo vuelvo por un momento a la realidad

Miro a Rosalie, su rostro está lleno de confusión, pero sigue a nuestro lado

De repente todos murmuran más alto, de entre la multitud llega una mujer, de unos cincuenta y tantos, caminando con elegancia, sus ojos azules nos analizan y sé que no le gusta lo que ve

-Madre Superiora-dice Rosalie asustada, mis hombros decaen… he metido la pata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escucho los gritos desde el despacho de la Madre Superiora, estoy sentada y sola, fuera de allí, veo la fuente con querubines, de donde sale agua, me duele el rostro y Edward se ha ido a su habitación, Carlisle lo ha obligado, ahora solo quedo yo… ni siquiera Rosalie pudo quedarse, aunque sí puedo hablar sobre lo que paso

Hace media hora están allí y solo han sido gritos los que he oído

Escucho pasos, me giro, una de nuestras maestras, acompaña a Jessica, quién camina exageradamente despacio, como si estuviera discapacitada, se queja por cada paso que da

Si al menos la hubiera golpeado hasta dejarla así, pero, por desgracia, solo es actuación

Llegan y puedo ver el odio que las dos me trasmiten, quiero reírme por como esta, su rostro esta hinchado y morado, le quite un buen pedazo de cabello, hago una mueca evitando reírme

En parte me siento mal, pero no del todo

Estoy yo sentada en mi silla que está en el lado derecho de la puerta, ella se sientan en la otra silla, del lado izquierdo, la puerta es lo único que evita nuestra cercanía

Miro mis manos

-Bella-levanto el rostro mientras mi corazón palpita, es él, corre hasta mí, cuando llega se arrodilla y me inspecciona el rostro como si temiera que yo pudiera romperme, sus ojos están cristalizados

Me rompe el alma

-soy un inútil-dice pasando con cuidado los dedos por mi mejilla, hago un gesto de dolor-esto es mi culpa

Lo miro extrañada

-no-digo tomando sus manos con delicadeza-yo fui la que casi le rompe la cara-parpadeo, poso mi rostro en el suyo y cierro los ojos, me siento mejor

-hermana, me duele mucho, estoy muy herida-giramos con delicadeza nuestros rostros, sin querer separarnos, disfrutando el momento

Jessica comienza a quejarse

-estoy herida, mire mi rostro-dice, observando de reojo a Edward, quien frunce el ceño. Es obvio que él no entiende su barato intento de llamar su atención

Niego girando mi rostro y cerrando los ojos, siento la respiración de Edward, su cercanía es hermosa, no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de… unir mi boca con la suya, pero no lo hago

-Te quiero-susurro bajito, abro los ojos y veo los suyos, sorprendidos, no puedo leerlos. Entonces me arrepiento de inmediato, ¿Qué mierda he dicho?

-Isabella… yo…-la puerta se abre de sopetón, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, mi corazón salta, es Carlisle, me ha salvado

-Edward-dice sorprendido, él se levanta y observa al cura

-no pienso irme, no la voy a dejar sola-el interpelado asiente

-tendrás que esperar afuera-me levanto al igual que Jessica, quien se come con los ojos a mi Edward, en serio no me arrepiento de haberla hecho puré

-no puedo-dice Edward-no me voy a apartar de ella-me ablanda el corazón, si lo quiero… lo quiero

-será solo un momento-digo, lo abrazo y me aparto, él se queda afuera, el resto entramos

Aquí voy

-¡ESTÁ CONDUCTA ES INDIGNA DE DOS SEÑORITAS COMO USTEDES!-grita, la vaca de Jessica, esta parada a mi lado, Carlisle está detrás nuestro y la hermana continua sentada en su escritorio, regañándonos

-Isabel…-cierro los ojos

-¡ES ISABELLA!-replico furiosa, ella me mira con ganas de matarme, me callo, pero le sostengo la mirada

-Isabella… en tu posición no tienes derecho para actuar de esta manera-sé a qué se refiere-te hemos recibido en nuestro hogar, como una de nosotros, te hemos dado protección, comida, asilo, incluso una educación y un futuro, me decepciona que seas tan desagradecida… me ofende que hagas esto. Esa soberbia y esa violencia serán tu perdición y en tu condición, no estás en posición para actuar como te plazca, eres una estudiante y nada más-me hierve la sangre, me he defendido y me dice eso

Aprieto mi mandíbula, ¡CONTROLATE!

-sí, pero…-

-no te di permiso para hablar-trago en seco, respira, respira, si le dices algo, quedaras a merced de los demonios, es preferible aguantar esto

-y tu…-mira a Jessica, con el mismo odio-llevas aquí mucho tiempo y no es la primera vez que recibo quejas-un punto a mi favor-Jessica, no tenías por qué decir esas cosas, la vida del resto es privada, deja de ser tan maleducada-¡CLARO! ¡A MI ME DICE DESAGRADECIDA Y A ELLA MALEDUCADA!-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Abro mi boca… ¡LE PREGUNTA! A mí ni siquiera me dejo hablar

Respiro, a punto de estallar, miro a Carlisle, él está igual de indignado y en el fondo sé que a la vaca la trata mejor, porque ella no es tan endemoniada como yo… eso duele, pero ya que…

-Hermana… yo solo quería saber la verdad, es que ella es muy rara y me asusta, entonces, investigue y yo… yo solo quería saber que era ella, solo le dije lo que encontré. Lo hice de manera amistosa, nada más. Entonces, ella me ataco, como un… un animal-comienza a chillar

-Irina… te recuerdo que Rosalie estaba allí y dijo todo lo contrario-defiende Carlisle

-eso es verdad, no creo que lo hayas hecho con esa intención, pero, tranquila, la curiosidad a veces trae problemas. No lo vuelvas a hacer- tomo la silla que esta frente al escritorio de la hermana y aprieto la madera, llena de ira

-en cuanto a ti-me mira-lo lamento mucho Isabella… pero él hombre y tú no pueden continuar viviendo aquí-evito soltar un sollozo, Edward… ¿Qué va a ser ahora de nosotros? Él ya no puede defenderme, es humano

De repente llega a mí la imagen de lo que pasaría, nos iríamos de aquí, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a atacarnos, estaríamos a merced de los demonios. Edward me defendería con entrega, volvería a sacrificarse por mí, pero esta vez, el costo sería su vida, lo que acabaría conmigo antes de que también me mataran o llevaran al infierno

Carlisle comienza a insistirle a la hermana, sobresaltado, se acerca a ella, Jessica se da media vuelta y me sonríe

Nunca quise matar a alguien tanto como a ella, se detiene lo suficiente y susurra

-yo siempre gano-aprieto mi mandíbula

Puedo sentir como la ira vuelve a mí, su rostro es tan asqueroso, disfruta mi dolor, está feliz

Pero no por mucho

Veo la silla que tengo frente a mí, la tomo con fuerza y como una bailarina doy una vuelta con ella, lo siguiente que escucho es el grito de Jessica mientras la silla impacta con fuerza contra su espalda y ¡PUH!

La ballena blanca y pelirroja cae al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, la silla sigue intacta por fortuna

Escucho los gemidos de La monja y Carlisle

Me giro

-¿Qué espera? Ahora si tiene una buena excusa para echarme de aqui-sorbo por la nariz dando media vuelta y abriendo la puerta con fuerza, al primero que encuentro es a Edward, me lanzo a sus brazos, esta vez, si me estrecha

-quiero irme-sollozo volviendo a desplomarme, él es como mi hogar, comienzo a mojar su camisa debido a las lágrimas

-Bella ¿Qué?…-no lo dejo continuar, me aferro a él como si fuese mi oxigeno

-Nos expulsó… no me dejo hablar-sollozo escandalosamente-dijo que debíamos irnos, Jessica sonrió y dijo… "yo siempre gano"… golpee con mi silla a la maldita vaca-gimoteo, sus brazos me envuelven más y más, gimo, esa proximidad… no quiero pecar de pervertida, pero algo así puede ser muy sexual para mi

Es que… es tan condenadamente masculino y fuerte y… y ¿sexy?

-tranquilízate, yo me encargare de todo-me río, ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

-lo dudo-me separo lo suficiente para verlo, sus ojos me observan de una forma que me hace sonrojar, intensa, como si viera a través de mí. Lo que si era sincera me molestaba

-no pienso permitir que te pase algo… ¿lo sabes no?-le sostengo la mirada

-si… yo sé que si-parpadeo viendo a través de mis lagrimas

El asiente, llevando su mano a mi cabeza y empujándome contra su pecho, suspiro

-entonces no tengas miedo, si no podemos continuar aquí y salimos. Te aseguro que tu única preocupación va a ser sobre mi proximidad, déjame el resto a mí-no entiendo muy bien a lo que se refiere, pero lo dejo pasar. Estoy hecha un lio

-lo sé… -susurro calmada, secando mi llanto con una mano y abrazándome a su cadera con la otra. Era reconfortante

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-es una locura-dice Jasper mientras empaco las cosas de Edward en la maleta de viaje del rubio-cálmate, el estrés te hace tomar malas decisiones… cálmate

-no, no lo es, fue lo que fue… esa mujer me odia, además ESTOY CALMADA-digo

-no pueden irse-dice Jasper-por lo que me dicen es peligroso allí fuera, necesitas calmarte

-¡ESTOY CALMADA!-grito

-¿peligroso?-pregunta Rosalie-¿Por qué?

-si pasamos estas fortalezas, a esta hora, es posible que terminemos sin vida alguna-era casi de noche-hay entidades demoniacas que nos esperan… para lo peor

-¡NO SE PUEDEN IR!-grita caminando hasta la puerta e interponiéndose, luce segura

Termino de empacar, me siento cansada y tengo una bola en mi rostro hinchado

Edward toma nuestras maletas

-Rosalie hazte a un lado-digo, ella niega

-Edward… si es que tu pequeño cerebro puede ver lo estúpido de esto… DILE ALGO-suplica-es su vida y también la tuya

El luce contrariado, suspiro

-Rosalie, él no va a hacer algo que Bella no quiera-bufa Jasper, no entiendo su comentario

-QUITATE-le digo

-primero muerta…-me mira seria-se quedan aquí… esa monja no tiene derecho a echarlos-me siento mejor, al parecer, nuestra nueva amistad continua-Bella… no puedes irte así no más

-bien-Edward deja las maletas en el suelo, yo lo miro traicionada, él me toma las manos-tu bienestar es más importante… no voy a correr ningún peligro contigo a cuestas, si la humana quiere que nos quedemos, lo haremos, por tu bien. Ella está en lo correcto-hago una mueca bajando los hombros

Besa mis manos

-¡no es justo!-dice Rosalie-¡yo quiero uno así!-hace un mohín, yo me río. Pero pienso… ¿en realidad es así? ¿Algún día él podrá ser mío?

-lo lamento, no lo comparto con nadie-respondo, calmándome, aunque sé que tenemos que irnos, pero es una especie de respiro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento parte de algo, parte de una… familia, lo que es una locura viendo la situación

-es cierto, además… alguien que golpea así, no puede irse de mi lado-dice Jaspe. Sonrió-chica… tienes que enseñarme a pelear como una fiera-río, lo que es otro problema, me descontrole de una forma desconcertante

Rosalie se ofrece a hacer la cena, no permite que me acerque por lo que esperamos en la estancia, Jasper me lanza un paquete, lo abro, es el periódico de hace dos semanas, el de Forks

-te conviene leerlo-miro en el encabezado la imagen del auto en el que casi muero, observo a Jasper

-Gracias- dejo el periódico sobre mis piernas, es un detalle que no iba a olvidar

-me costó mucho conseguirlo, ojala te sirva-Jasper sale a buscar a Carlisle

Tomo las manos de Edward y las acaricio, noto algo debajo de las mangas de su suéter

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto, su expresión es algo rígida y temerosa

-no es nada-intenta apartarse pero lo evito, subo sus mangas y toco su piel

-¿Por qué tienes cortes en los brazos?-digo sobresaltada, él mira a otro lado

-han aparecido por si solas, en las mañanas…-son pequeñas cortadas de algún tipo de chuchillo

-Rosalie… ¿tienes botiquín?-pregunto sobresaltada, ella asiente y me lo pasa, volviendo a lo suyo, yo comienzo a curarlo y vendarlo

-creí… creí que ninguno de "ellos" podía entrar aquí-su rostro esta pálido y su boca es una línea fina

-no fueron demonios… -estoy segura de que me voy a desmayar

-¿entonces quién te hizo esto?-sostengo sus manos

-¿Qué seres pueden estar en un lugar santo?-me congelo, no puedo hablar-del tipo al que una vez yo pertenecí-comienzo a comprenderlo, después de todo, si estamos solos, ambos bandos, nos detestan.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<strong>

**mis mejores deseos Chicas, de verdad, espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior para todas. Para quienes están como yo y no han encontrado al indicado, nunca bajen sus expectativas. Sigan sus sueños, tomen decisiones con el alma, vivan como si no hubiera maldad, amen con pasión y no olviden quienes son. No se rindan, luchen, sean fuertes, creen cosas y proyectos, sean vivaces y tenaces. Llénense de orgullo por quienes son. No dejen que nadie diga lo contrario de ustedes, dejen en alto nuestro amor por la lectura. Les deseo éxitos **

**Gracias, gracias y gracias. Por leer mis locuras, por ser tan bonitas y darme una oportunidad, por querer lo que hago, ustedes son él por qué yo continúo en tiempos adversos **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capí, nos vemos luego **

**Besos y como siempre gracias por todo… ZafiroCullen22, Aleygelis, SoledadCullen. ¡AMO SUS COMENTARIOS! Que siempre me sacan una sonrisa y también agradezco a todas las que leen desde la penumbra XD**

**Aviso que lo que Bella leyó de la biblia es cierto, pero le cambie algunas partes, pero nada importante, ustedes pueden buscarlo si quieren, en Génesis 6: 1, 2; Judas 6 y Mateo 9: 34;2 Pedro 2:4; Judas 6 o mejor en yahoo respuestas jajajajaja XD**

**Gracias a todas por leer, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo, gracias, muchas gracias**

**Nos vemos la próxima. Besos queridos **

**:D ¡PAZ Y AMOR!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Claro como la sangre

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Claro como la sangre.<strong>

-¿ellos te están haciendo eso?-asiente, yo trago en seco

-los oigo en mi cabeza, me dicen que es tu culpa, me torturan. ¿No los escuchas?-niego, toco mi cadena, la cruz, suspiro

-tal vez es por mi cruz-él la mira, yo me la quito y se la tiendo-ella evita que vea cosas y quede… ya sabes-se la tiendo-es tuya, me ha servido toda la vida y tal vez lo haga contigo

-no, no puedo… si te protege no puedo recibirla-niego-Bella, no te dejare indefensa

-no lo estoy, aquí estamos a salvo, toma-la recibe con recelo

-entonces ten esto-toma el colgante de su cuello y me lo da. Es el diamante, yo se lo había dado algunos días atrás junto con el rojo

-esto, es parte de nosotros, es como el alma de un ángel, toma-me lo da-caí con él, esto soy yo… toma-lo recibo en mis manos, esta frío y pesado-es todo lo que tengo

-gracias- le doy un beso en la mejilla, demasiado lento para mi propio bien, él se queda quieto-ahora ponte la cruz-lo hace y esperamos un segundo en silencio. Parpadea

-es verdad-me mira sorprendido, atónito-todo se está calmando… no escucho nada

Levanto las cejas ¿si funciona?

-¿Quién te lo dio?-pregunta extrañado

-nadie, lo encontré sobre mi cama hace años. En un tiempo donde los muertos no me dejaban en paz-respondo-luego lo encontré y no volvió a pasar, es como un amuleto contra el… mal-pongo los ojos en blanco

-es extraño, pero siento como si ya lo hubiera visto-frunzo los labios, extraño ¿no?

Llega Carlisle, se acerca a nosotros. Suspiro

-ven conmigo-esta serio, presiento que si tendremos que irnos, camino detrás de él. Está vez Edward si me ha dejado ir sola, pero no dejamos de vernos en ningún momento

Caminamos hasta la oficina de la Monja, cuando llegamos, Carlisle me mira

-tranquila, guarda la calma-dice con generosidad-si piensas antes de hablar te ira muy bien. Tengo plena fe en ti-asiento, me separo de él y antes de girar la perilla me giro

-Carlisle…-él me mira, muerdo mi labio-aquella noche en el bosque, cuando dijiste que alguien te envió a ayudarnos… ¿de quién se trataba?-él sonríe tenso

-no me lo creerías aunque te lo dijera-lo miro ceñuda, relaja el rostro-todo a su tiempo-hago una mueca

-¿acaso fue Dios?-me avergüenzo al momento de decirlo, IDIOTA

Él padre suelta una pequeña y grácil carcajada

-me encantaría que hubiese sido así, pero no… para nada-tuerzo la boca, lo sabía. Sonrió avergonzada, como una completa tonta, dando la vuelta, entro al lugar

Siento el incienso en el ambiente, allí en su escritorio está la monja, escribiendo

-hola de nuevo Isabel-cierro los ojos

-¿Por qué me llaman así?-ella levanta el rostro y me hace gesto para que me siente, cuando lo hago deja sus papeles a un lado

-Carlisle me dijo que ese era tu nombre-sus ojos son fríos, al igual que los míos

-ya-respondo-¿me va a expulsar?-directo al grano, ella suspira

-no, pero, para que te quedes aquí, necesito un par de cosas-enarco una ceja

-dispare-digo, me mira incomoda

-¿desde hace cuánto tiempo?-hace una pausa-me refiero a lo que puedes ver-

-desde que tengo uso de razón, pero mi madre me contaba que a los dos años, yo me levantaba en medio de la noche alegando que habían personas a mi alrededor, mirándome. Que esas personas me asustaban y que incluso cuando era una bebe, veía fijamente hacía una dirección y actuaba como si alguien me estuviese hablando-su expresión es impasible

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de tu don?-hago una mueca, dudo que sea un don

-no estoy segura-respondo con sinceridad, ella suspira

-¿Qué te pasaba?-no entiendo su pregunta de inmediato

-cuando dormía, escuchaba ruidos, chillidos, voces. Mi habitación es en un segundo piso y siempre aruñaban mi ventana, o yo aparecía en las mañanas en otros lugares. Siempre he sido sonámbula, cuando lo hacía mi mamá me decía que yo lloraba buscándola, diciendo que querían llevarme-ahora entiendo a que me refería-mi piel de vez en cuando estaba llena de marcas de uñas y chupones-la expresión de la monja cambia-luego pude ver personas

-¿personas?-asiento

-en los cementerios, o en cualquier lado, aparecen pidiendo ayuda, la mayoría no saben que están muertos-me siento como una lunática al hablar de ello en voz alta-el secreto es que no sepan que tú puedes verlos-sus ojos azules ya no son fríos, sino algo preocupados

-¿te asusta?-es una pregunta que me he hecho siempre ¿me asusta ver eso? En parte sí, pero en el fondo, siento algo que no es para nada miedo, más bien, interés

-a veces, en el momento si, físicamente, pero en mi mente no-ella me mira confundida-es extraño-añado

-¿Cuándo lo viste a él?-parpadeo-al caído-lo dice como si fuera el mismísimo diablo

-creó que al mismo tiempo, pero, en lugar de verlo, pude sentirlo. Hasta que cambie eso, yo le hable a él, cuando pude verlo al fin-su rostro se contrae

-¿Qué hizo que llegaras aquí?-hago una mueca

-fue hace poco, llegue a mi antigua escuela, yo nunca he tenido amigos, nadie me hablaba… yo era la bruja de cementerio-ese era mi apodo-pero un chico se me acerco, dijo que… sabía lo que era yo y que me llevaría al infierno pronto porque yo estaba maldita-recuerdo eso y siento como me atraganto

-¿Por qué maldita?-pregunta, levanto los hombros

-ni idea, pero es algo que incluso las personas que veía me decían-trago en seco-su nombre era Paul, todo el día se la paso acosándome, él estaba acompañado de un espectro que siempre me atormento-

-¿un espectro?-asiento

-una niña, o eso creía yo. A Edward lo sentí al mismo tiempo que ella, pero a ella si la podía ver-me mira sin entender-esa niña, me atormento toda la vida, hasta hace poco supe que es un demonio-el simple recuerdo de "ella" me causaba bilis

-¿segura?-asiento

-bueno, Paul me siguió hasta mi casa, detrás de él, habían muchos monstruos raros, cuando entre, él estaba en mi casa, me golpeo y cuando intente escapar, algo me arrastro por el pasillo hasta él, quien me dejo inconsciente. Luego desperté en una casa abandonada en el bosque, desnuda, con demonios alrededor mío. Querían hacer un ritual conmigo, querían llevarme al infierno-la monja lucía algo aterrada-el hombre al que usted tanto denigra, me salvo la vida-la miro a la defensiva-él bajo y me salvo dígame… usted que sabe tanto sobre estas cosas ¿es posible que un ángel haga eso?

La habitación se sumerge en un silencio sepulcral, yo le sostengo la mirada, ella no sabe qué hacer

-luego de eso, desapareció. Yo estaba tan cansada que perdí la conciencia, cuando desperté, me acusaron de haberlo matado… a Paul, que yo era una loca fanática del satanismo, una bruja que lo había entregado en un rito-tiemblo-me acusaron de esquizofrénica y me llevaban a un centro mental cuando volvieron a atacarme… pude huir por el bosque, lo único que entendía era que querían llevarse mi alma… cuando estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, una luz cegó el lugar y todos esos entes desaparecieron-me ruso de brazos-me desmaye y cuando desperté me encontré con Edward tendido en el suelo, él me había vuelto a salvar… ¿sabe cuál fue el costo?

La mujer luce aterrada, mira a todos lados, sin saber que hacer

-caer-responde al fin

-sí, luego Carlisle nos encontró y esa es toda la historia de mi vida… por si quería saber-

Sin palabras, eso describe a la Monja. Luego de un momento incomodo, me mira al fin

-¿y tus padres?-me pregunta

-creen más el cuento de la hechicería que el mío, me creyeron enferma mental. Aunque no los juzgo-respondo

Ella suspira

-el caído-niego

-Edward… su nombre es Edward-suspira

-Edward… ¿ha hablado contigo?-enarcó mis cejas

-¿sobre qué?-suspira levantándose

- "Amaras a Dios sobre todas las cosas, como él te ha amado, Respetaras las leyes divinas, tanto como a sí mismos, valoraras tu lugar y respetaras tu naturaleza, y ante todo jamás has de cuestionar el curso de Las cosas, ni desobedecer la voluntad del cielo, porque arderas al igual que los que han desagradecido la gracia Dios."

-¿Qué significa eso?-susurro

-él porque cayó-arrugo la nariz, perpleja

-no entiendo-la miro, ella observa por la ventana

-él tiene que contártelo, no es mi deber… pero espero que lo haga pronto-luce distante, me mira

-te cite aquí para que te disculparas con Jessica y conmigo, pero creó que yo te debo una disculpa. Lamento haber sido tan grosera, tan prejuiciosa, si prefieres, yo no estoy acostumbrada a nada de esto, solo lo he estudiado, pero sí sé que, cuando se trata de demonios, no es nada bueno… Isabella, debes tener cuidado, aún tienes que disculparte con Jessica, pero, quiero que tengas más en mente que, Edward… no es tan bueno para tu vida como piensas-me levanto con delicadeza

-¿a qué se refiere?-ella toma mis manos, me siento incomoda

-quiero decir que, no creó que él haya llegado a tu vida para bien, ni por coincidencia. Debes alejarte de él, lo más posible-eso es como si me escupieran en el rostro, niego rotundamente

-no, se equivoca, él es lo único bueno en mi vida… y no puedo alejarme de él, aunque quisiera. Le debo mucho y-miro al suelo-es muy importante para mí, yo lo quiero

-no debes tener un sentimiento así para los de su clase-no entiendo lo que dice… DIOS

-¿no puedo quererlo?-pregunto

-no-responde, siento como el dolor inunda mi pecho, como mis ojos se cristalizan, respiro… no quiero llorar

-los seres como él no pueden amar, lo sabrás muy pronto-niego soltándome y caminando hacía la puerta-por cierto, como castigo tienes que limpiar los baños y ayudar en la cocina, también en la biblioteca

-le agradezco que nos deje quedar aquí, se lo debo… muchas gracias, me disculpare con Jessica y haré mi castigo, pero no puedo alejarme de él… no puedo-digo sosteniendo la perilla, la giro y salgo tan rápido como puedo, me quedo pensando en lo último que la oigo decir

"el amor de un ser humano tiene límites"

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos por un pequeño sendero, llego hasta un árbol lejano y me siento allí, comienzo a leer el periódico

Dice que no se sabe el origen del accidente, el árbol que atravesó el auto en el que iba esa noche, fue arrancado de raíz, de un lugar lejano, lo que me hace pensar que alguno de esos monstruos lo hizo. También dice que el cadáver encontrado, era el de un policía, eso me hace dudar. Yo iba a un centro mental, ¿Por qué era policía? Dice su nombre, también habla de mi desaparición, por suerte no me culpan de todo, pero lo que más me impresiona es el hecho de que solo nombran al hombre que conducía aquel auto, no al que me salvo la vida. Está el testimonio de mis padres, en donde ellos mencionan eso, culpan al hombre que murió en mi lugar aquella noche, lo culpan por mi desaparición. El único cadáver que hallaron estaba en un estado avanzado de descomposición, como si llevara meses allí, cuando solo fueron unas cuantas horas, hay una imagen mía, me han nombrado como desaparecida

Miro el cielo, radiante

Tengo tantas dudas, tantos sentimientos. Edward está acostado a mi lado

Me tumbo sobre la hierba, es un día soleado, por fortuna

-¿encontraste algo?-susurra, lo miro, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, me rodea con su brazo. Dios… es tan hermoso, en comparación, yo soy el maldito jorobado Cuasimodo

-nada importante-respondo, observo su rostro, tiene ojeras, lo que yo nunca había visto en él. También luce cansado

-te ves fatal-él continúa mirando directamente al sol, como si este no lastimara sus ojos, que tienen un color diferente, como si brillaran

-lo estoy-frunzo el ceño

-¿Por qué?-susurro, continua serio, sin mirarme

-eso no importa, no necesitas más preocupaciones-me levanto lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, se queda mirándome, detalladamente, me siento incomoda, pero al parecer a él no le importa

-¿Qué pasa?-niega, sonriéndome de repente, haciendo con su mano que me vuelva a recostar

-no me has contado como le pediste disculpas a esa humana… apestosa-me río

-¿apestosa?-pregunto, él vuelve a mirar al cielo, de una forma especial, no sé cómo describirlo

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Jessica?-asiento, vuelve a sonreír

Después de todo no nos habían expulsado del estúpido convento, gracias a Carlisle, pero aun así mi pequeña locura, me paso la cuenta

**Flash Back:**

Camino hacía Jessica que esta con su sequito en el restaurante del convento… es la hora de comer y la cocinera, Sue, junto con otras ayudantes ya está sirviendo su especial, Avena con hojuelas y algo de jugo, con pan de pasas

Todo el estudiantado está sentado en las mesas, Rosalie no está conmigo, siento la mirada de todas. Me tienen miedo y también me odian, la mayoría guarda silencio

Cuando llego hasta ella, me mira con resentimiento, yo no estoy más feliz que ella, pero baja la cabeza rápido, tiene el rostro hecho un desastre

¿Yo hice eso? Creó que hasta puedo ver un agujero en su cuero cabelludo

-Jessica, hola-digo animada-quería pedirte una sincera disculpa por mi comportamiento-estoy hablando con una burla maquillada-mira no sé lo que estaba haciendo… yo… me descontrole, solo quiero decirte que lamento mucho haberte dado la paliza de tu vida-digo casi riendo, no me mira-pero, sé que en el fondo me lo agradecerás porque te lo merecías-levanta el rostro, amoratado

-mis padres se van a enterar de esto… te van a expulsar-sonríe, evito que mi sonrisa se borre

-bien-levanto los hombros-solo quería pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas, ya lo hice, ya me voy

Me giro, para irme, pero me detiene

-¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas?-dice de repente, con confianza, la miro ceñuda

-mi hermano-respondo, ella se ríe

-eso supuse, está muy bueno para alguien como tú-¡NO!

-sí, pero es gay y tiene novio-digo levantando las cejas, mientras observo como el rostro de Jessica se desencaja y todas guardan silencio, al parecer decepcionadas

Jaque mate… Perra

**Fin Flash Back.**

Aguardo su reacción rogando porque no se moleste

Me encanta estar con él

-le interesas-digo de repente, me siento… celosa

-bueno, Jasper tenía razón, al parecer logro la atención de muchas de ellas-bufo

-pues la única atención que te debe importar es la mía-me mira con un ojo cerrado

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué ese tono?-sonríe-Jasper dice que así hablan las mujeres cuando están celosas

Escondo la cara en su cuello estremeciéndome, huele delicioso, me siento cómoda con él así, aquí en medio del césped, con el delicioso sol de la mañana sobre nosotros, en un momento en donde no hay nada sobrenatural, solo un chico y una chica

-estoy angustiada no celosa-hablamos como si se tratase del clima

-te importo. Eso me gusta-dice, siento mariposas en mi estómago, al fin entiendo a lo que se refieren cuando te sientes así… -pero no entiendo porque me acusaste de sentir atracción por otro hombre, no te juzgo, tal vez fue por mi bien, pero el imaginármelo…-hace una mueca-lo encuentro fuera de mi gusto, tengo otro tipo de intereses

Me pongo roja, el simple hecho de imaginarlo en esas andanzas es triste, sería un desperdicio, pero me consuela el que diga que no es gay

-perdón, pero es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió-miento, lo hice para echar a un lado a la competencia, no estaba bien, pero… pero no podía dejar que alguien más tuviera oportunidad

Muevo la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos

Observo el cielo, tan hermoso, tan limitado y tan extenso a la vez…

-¿Qué se siente volar?-le pregunto

Acaricia mi brazo, con delicadeza, no puedo evitar pensar en esos dedos acariciando otros lugares

-al estar en este cuerpo, sientes un encierro profundo, estás atado a la tierra, tienes un límite, no puedes hacer todo lo que te plazca porque tu cuerpo es tu prisión… un ser incorpóreo no siente esto. Volar, es como fluir con el universo, fluir con las estrellas y el viento, fluir con todo lo que existe. No hay límite, no hay cuerpo que nos impida hacer y deshacer, puedes sentir todo, puedes escuchar todo. Eres libre, y no te sientes vivo porque sabes que siempre lo has estado, porque sabes que siempre ha sido así, porque no hay sentimientos iracundos ni nada malo… solo luz y paz.-la forma en la que lo dice, es tan inspirada, lo dice con pasión como si hablara de algo que ama

-es algo que no podemos sentir nosotros-agrego, él me mira

-sí y es algo que yo tampoco volveré a sentir-frunzo el ceño, culpable

-¿lo extrañas?-pregunto

-sí, pero ha valido la pena-me estrecha y por primera vez me abraza como si en verdad lo deseara, nos toma y nos da vueltas sobre el césped, comenzamos a reírnos a medida que rodamos, él termina encima mí, no puedo evitar perder el aliento, es tan perfecto, tan inocente, sus ojos me escrutan con atención

-tal vez… si soy más humano de lo que creía-susurra bajito, su voz me causa retorcijones

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un hilo de voz

-porque…-acaricia el contorno de mi rostro-yo me siento de una manera muy extraña cuando estás conmigo…-responde, mientras acerca su rostro al mío. Estoy hipnotizada-una manera que solo he conocido siendo un espectador…

Siento su aliento, puedo saborearlo, saboreo frambuesas, menta y algo de… ¿tierra?

Va a besarme… va a hacerlo, trago en seco, respiro cada vez más rápido. La punta de su nariz se roza con la mía y tiemblo, al igual que él, quién parpadea sin parar. Sus ojos me intimidan y a la vez me hacen no dejar de verlo

Nuestros labios se tocan de forma imperceptible, todo es lento y suave, hay que disfrutar el momento y siento que él es tan inexperto como yo. Gimo bajito, al sentir lo suave de su piel y la proximidad entre ambos

-¡ISABEL!-doy un salto y suelto un pequeño grito al escuchar esa voz, Edward gruñe

Miro hacia arriba, Carlisle está parado frente a nosotros, está enfadado, es la primera vez que lo veo así

La luz me impide abrir bien los ojos. Ha arruinado este momento, ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad, solo un pequeño roce. Siento algo de angustia… ¿Por qué no pudo llegar después?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡NO PUEDEN SER TAN IMPULSIVOS!-nos grita, estamos en su despacho-¿Qué están pensando? Esto es un convento, no pueden faltar a las reglas así no más ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Que pregunta más inteligente díganme… ¿Por qué las personas se besan?

-esto no le incumbe-dice Edward entre dientes

-claro que me incumbe, ustedes están bajo mi cargo… no pueden hacer lo que quieran-estoy roja como un tomate y tan avergonzada que no he dicho ni una palabra

-pero no respalda el hecho de que se meta en la intimidad de Bella-muerdo mi labio, hablan como si se tratara de Sexo

Él pasa las manos por su rostro, sus ojos azules lucen cansados

-no pueden estar juntos-frunzo el ceño… otro con eso, esto empieza a fastidiarme

-eso no le incumbe-es la frase célebre de Edward-usted es un mortal y no tiene derecho a hablarme así-miro a Edward, tiene tensado el rostro, comienza a acercarse a Carlisle-estúpidos mortales, se creen tan superiores-dice con sorna y creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar con una palabra ofensiva

Le toma el brazo con fuerza

-cuídese la espalda… porque si llega a interferir entre ella o yo…-Carlisle luce indefenso, llevo mi mano al brazo de Edward

-¿Qué te pasa?-me mira, sus ojos son perlados, brillan… ¿Qué es esto?

Nuestras miradas se conectan, como si lograra ver a través de mí, ¿Qué le pasa? Afloja su mano y al final suelta a Carlisle

Nos mira desconcertado, parpadea, sus ojos cambian de color, vuelven a ser verdes, se aleja de nosotros, luce desconcertado, luce mal… me vuelve a mirar y se va, yo me quedo mirando su figura desaparecer

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-miro a Carlisle, no es por nada pero, su incumbencia me está encolerizando

-tengo que ir con él-susurro. El padre niega

-esto es igual de importante-camina fuera, yo lo sigo de mala gana, hasta uno de los jardines, este lugar está lleno de ellos. Carlisle se sienta en la banca del jardín, yo lo miro esperando

-Bella…-dice-Edward y tú no pueden estar juntos-frunzo el ceño

-TODO EL MUNDO ME DICE ESO… ¡EXPLIQUEMELO!-le digo alterada

Suspira

-aunque no lo parezca, él sigue siendo un ángel, no como el resto, pero es lo que es, tu eres humana, nada cercano a su naturaleza. Son diferentes-lo miro aterrada

-¿y?-alego-¿Qué tiene?-la pregunta es estúpida, lo sé

Se pasa la mano por el cabello

-él, no va a estar siempre contigo, parte de su naturaleza, lo va a obligar a irse, tarde o temprano te dejara, solo quiero evitar que sufras-me mira-porque tú eres como Rosalie para mí, una hija muy querida-sonríe-yo sé que no confías en nadie, pero quiero que me creas por favor, solo quiero que seas feliz-trago en seco

-¿Por qué se va a ir?-susurro con la voz rota, él no sabe que responder

-eso es más complicado y aun no puedes saber el porqué, pero por favor… Isabel-sonrío-hazme caso-bajo la cabeza, observando mis manos

-veré que puedo hacer-respondo agachando la cabeza y entonces noto algo, tomo la joya de Edward, el diamante ya no es como antes, en medio de él, hay algo oscuro, como si esa parte se estuviera tornando de un negro profundo

Antes no era así

-y algo más Isabel-suspiro, volviendo en sí y mirándolo-¿tú que eres?-arrugo la nariz

-explíquese-el suspira cansado

-eres una novicia, las novicias, son monjas en potencia… entregadas a su fe-es un trago amargo para mí, me quedo quieta-no puedes andar besando a Edward, ni a ningún otro hombre… desde ahora eres casta y tu pureza no debe ser manchada. Quiero que te comprometas, que te comprometas de verdad, una novicia como tú debe mantenerse como tal. Entregarse a Dios-suspiro

-eso no evita que tenga malos pensamientos-abre los ojos espantado, yo me levanto con la mano aun en la joya. Estoy furiosa, ¿Quién se cree para controlarme?

-tienes que evitar ese tipo de cosas Bella… no puedes dejar que esos deseos mundanos te desvíen de tu camino como novicia ahora respóndeme… ¿te comprometes a llevar una vida de entrega?-siento algo en mi estómago-quiero que seas sincera

¡DEMONIOS NO! ¡NO! Yo quiero sucumbir a los deseos de mi lado menos civilizado, quiero sentir cosas que nunca he sentido, quiero… quiero sentirme libre, no ahogada y atada, sino todo lo contrario, ¡POR TODOS LOS BESOS DEL MUNDO! Carlisle… no quiero, no pienso ser monja y no pienso vivir entregada de esa manera

-claro, prometo que desde ahora voy a alejar todo eso de mí, voy a cambiar, nada de cosas indecorosas, hablo en serio-me siento mal por mentirle, en serio, pero no puedo, no soy tan fuerte como para abandonar todo lo que hay por experimentar, todo lo que te hace vivir. Hago una mueca

Perdón Padre

Él sonríe, creyendo mi respuesta, parece refrescado. No es justo con él, pero, lo que me pide no es justo para mí

-me alegra, ahora ve… duerme, mañana hay que madrugar a misa de cuatro-asiento alejándome, pero paro y lo miro-Gracias por todo Carlisle, Edward y yo te debemos mucho

El niega sonriente, me despido y me encamino hasta mi habitación

Por primera vez todo es más claro, no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes. No era simplemente decir soy una novicia y ya… Carlisle esperaba que yo me convirtiera en monja, Yo no quería, no quería ser virgen hasta el día de mi muerte, no quería quedarme sola. Yo deseo enamorarme, besar, abrazar a alguien… no esto, lo que más me preocupaba es que se con quién quiero experimentar todas esas hermosas cosas

Recuerdo cuando mi mama me decía que no hiciera algo y yo lo hacía más rápido. Respiro, es lo que me está pasando en este momento. No dudo sobre lo que siento, pero sí de las repercusiones

Llego a mi habitación entro y cierro con seguro, necesito hablar con él

-perdón por lo que hice-me giro, Edward está sentado sobre la cama, me quedo mirándolo, no tiene la camisa puesta, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TIENE CAMISA?! Muerdo mi labio, lo único que tiene sobre el pecho es la cadena que le regale

¿Cómo negarse a un pecado tan tentador?

-tranquilo, ya paso-se queda mirándome, yo observo sus bíceps algo pronunciados, ¿Cómo ese cura espera que me controle si tengo a semejante adonis al frente? ¿Con que ganas voy yo a alejarme de él? ¿Con que ganas voy a ser una monja?

-¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?-suspiro dando un paso adelante y sacándome los zapatos, luego el suéter, lo lanzo a un lado, de repente me siento más sexy en la estúpida falda larga que llevo puesta

Veo como su manzana sube y baja mientras me observa, me pongo roja

-que tengo que alejarme de ti, créeme, me dio muy buenos argumentos-él se incorpora, entonces por primera vez noto que yo le doy hasta la mitad del brazo, es muy alto, su pecho sube y baja debido a la rabia que siente, él luce mayor que yo, no tanto pero algo, la habitación se vuelve más pequeña-tal vez tiene razón, tal vez dice la verdad

-¡NO PUEDES ALEJARTE DE MI!-gruñe, camina hacia mí, sus ojos son extraños-ese gusano está mal-¿desde cuando habla así?-si tú te alejas, te aseguro que no te dejare en paz-trago en seco, siento su olor

-pero… voy a ser una monja, comprende, no puedes seguir ofendiéndolo-vuelvo a ver como se mueve su manzana

-¿y qué hay de lo que yo siento? ¿Qué hay de lo que tú sientes?-luce enfadado, mira hacia todos lados-¿Qué ya no me quieres?-aprieto los labios-porque si no estoy mal, tu dijiste que me querías

-claro que si-digo muy bajito, sus ojos me escrutan, lentamente- pero comprende mi situación, yo estoy preparándome para servir a la iglesia, nadie mejor que tu debe comprenderlo

-es tu decisión-dice más tranquilo, sus ojos son verdes de nuevo-no te voy a obligar a nada, tú no eres mía, tu eres tu propia dueña-trago, creo que preferiría ser suya-sé que no está bien… no soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta, hemos ofendido y fastidiado a muchos, pero…-no lo soporto, sus ojos son tan intensos-dímelo Bella… ¿no merecemos algo mejor? Mañana podríamos estar muertos-dice dolido-¿Por qué conformarnos con un trago cuando podemos tener el lago completo?

-se cómo te sientes-le digo-pero no está bien, simplemente, yo lo deseo, créeme, no soporto estar contigo sin sentirme tan… -tomo aire-diferente, pero se coherente, bueno está bien, los dos comenzamos algo, tú te vuelves mi novio, nos besamos y demás, yo hago como si no fuera una novicia, actuamos como si fuéramos normales-respiro-pero al final no va a funcionar ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú no eres un humano…-su rostro se opaca-yo te quiero como eres, pero míranos-pongo mis manos sobre mi pecho-yo estoy maldita-mi voz se deshace-y tu tarde o temprano me vas a dejar… porque según todos no puedes estar siempre aquí-casi chillo

-no-dice ofendido

-Si-digo más alto

-no, NO-invade mi espacio personal y me toma de cada brazo

-yo nunca voy a dejarte, no puedo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estas mal ¿crees que yo podría alejarme de ti?-dice asqueado

-así son las cosas… yo no soy como tú-él niega cerrando los ojos-tu… tu… no puedes quererme como yo te quiero-abre los ojos y veo un flash de dolor pasar por ellos

-¿ah no?-dice, sus ojos se tornan azul perlado, brillan, algo me dice que no es bueno-lo que he hecho ha sido por eso-aprieta la mandíbula-¿quieres saber qué fue lo que me dijeron antes de llegar aquí?-luce frío-dijeron que mi error había sido amar a un humano más que a Dios-destila pura repulsión-que me hubieras visto no fue una ofensa tan grande como esa… soy lo que soy por amarte más que todo, por amarte como no tienes idea, porque incluso cuando eras una niña, no podía evitar pensar en nada más que en ti y dices que no te quiero lo suficiente-me suelta con brusquedad y me da la espalda, veo las dos yagas que comienzan a cerrarse-tal vez tienes razón, yo no te quiero… porque eso se queda corto con todo lo que siento por ti

Todo se llena de un silencio que me ahoga

¿Me ama? ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esta conversación, a este tema? ¿Cómo debo aceptar esto? Yo sabía que no teníamos tiempo, que probablemente hallarían la manera de matarme y a él, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Rendirme… probablemente sea lo mejor, pero ¿cómo responder a algo así?, yo lo he amado desde que pude saber que era ese sentimiento, pero… yo creía que no podía amar, estaba segura. Ahora sé que tal vez estoy mal informada, tal vez debo dejar que todo cobre su curso, tal vez debo dejarme llevar, sucumbir

Paso mi lengua por mis labios, que están secos

-yo no tenía idea-digo como una descerebrada-yo… yo…-estoy sin palabras-lamento que estés aquí por mi culpa, creí que no… creí que tú no podías sentir lo mismo-el baja los hombros y se gira

-¿Qué aún no lo entiendes?-tuerce la boca-yo no te culpo, Dios…-se pasa la mano por el cabello-yo solo quiero que comprendas la necesidad que llevo dentro, no es solo un capricho que cualquier humano experimenta-dice con dureza-no es solo algo pasajero, yo si siento Bella, permíteme demostrarte el amor que alguien como yo puede dar-habla con determinación, yo no sé qué pensar, no sé qué decir

La monja dice que él no puede amar, Carlisle dice que no podemos estar juntos, todos dicen que él esta maldito, la cosa es que, a fin de cuentas, yo no creó en nada de eso. ¿Porque no averiguar la verdad por mi misma?

Tomo aire y sonrío. Me rindo, que este ángel haga y deshaga conmigo, que me asesine de amor y me reviva de placer

-no se besar-susurro, él me devuelve la sonrisa mientras se acerca, entendiendo lo que va a suceder

-yo tampoco, pero los dos podemos aprender-responde, ¡SANTA MADRE! Me ha hecho polvo, me ha dejado desarmada y ya no puedo más, entonces me lanzó sobre él

Los dos jadeamos cuando estampo bruscamente mi boca en la suya, lleva sus brazos a mi espalda y me estrecha fuertemente, me levanta un poquito del suelo, inclino la cabeza, me falta el aire. No siento el suelo, pero si su respiración intensa y dura, nuestros labios se mueven con suavidad pero constancia, solo estamos él y yo… al fin siento que toda la tensión entre ambos desaparece

Temblamos por cada movimiento, es embriagador

Movemos nuestros labios a compás, él no para, gime, yo lo hago. Resulta increíble, jamás había sentido algo así

Estamos allí parados por un momento, cuando por fin nos separamos por tanto esfuerzo, me deja en el suelo, volvemos a darnos pequeños besos, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo

Por fin nos miramos

No sé qué decir, ha sido mi primer beso, uno fenomenal

-besas como una reina-dice entrecortadamente, sus brazos aún están a mi alrededor, yo pongo mis manos en su pecho, avergonzada por su comentario tan... ñoño

-pues tú besas como los mismos ángeles-respondo, intentando respirar, los dos nos reímos ante la ironía-él toma mi mentón

-si… vamos a tener algo, mantengámoslo entre los dos ¿vale?-él asiente, menos mal, lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es que Carlisle me haga un exorcismo

-como sea, solo… volvámoslo a hacer, me encanto-cierro los ojos cuando acerca su rostro y vuelve a besarme.

Soy una novicia y creo que estoy comenzando un amorío con un chico que ni siquiera tiene apellido, ¡DIOS! Que ni siquiera es humano y aun así, no me siento tan mal, aun así, quiero seguir con esto, aun así quiero llegar más lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>MIL GRACIASSS POR TODOS QUERIDAS Y QUERIDOS… SI ES QUE HAY ALGUNOS HOMBRES XD <strong>

**Les cuento que desde ahora todo se va a poner más tenso, porque después de todo, se trata de un ángel que se convertirá en un demonio ¿no?**

**Les agradezco a ZafiroCullen22, Tade, Aleygelis y viivii alice por comentar, me alegran la vida. También agradezco a quienes leen desde la penumbra, a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos y siguen mi fic. Muchos besos de mi parte**

**Actualizare la próxima semana. Seguro XD es que acabo de entrar a clases y me quede corta de tiempo**

**Adiós. **


End file.
